


There's No Reason To Hide

by ellie1217



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Coming Out, Cuddles, Cute Boys Doing Cute Things, Depression, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, I swear, It's not really a sad fic, M/M, Multi, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Panic Attacks, Prejudice, References to Emotional Abuse, Secrets, kind of, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie1217/pseuds/ellie1217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows everything there is to know about One Direction.</p>
<p>	Harry Styles; the funny, goofy, charming Alpha. Liam Payne; the sensible one. The responsible one. The Alpha your mother always hoped you’d bring home. Zayn Malik; mysterious and brooding- but an Alpha with a heart of gold. Niall Horan; with his bright blue eyes and brighter personality, is simply the perfect Omega in every way possible. </p>
<p>	And then there’s Louis.</p>
<p>	“What’s it like, Louis, to be the only Beta in the band?” the interviewer asked him earlier today.</p>
<p>	<em>I wouldn’t know.</em></p>
<p>-</p>
<p>When Louis Tomlinson presented as an Omega at age fourteen, his unsupportive family convinced him to begin taking Suppressants. Now, as a world famous popstar, he lives a lie, as no one- not even his band mates and best friends- knows the truth about his orientation.</p>
<p>Until, that is, they happen upon a compromising situation and secrets are revealed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

It was a decidedly stressful day for Louis Tomlinson; as per usual, these days. After getting a mere three hours rest, he had been awoken and dragged to the studio to lay down some tracks for their next record. It took a bit longer than usual, mostly due to the fact that he was _Louis Tomlinson_ and therefore, had a tendency to do things the hard way. 

Then, he met up with the others and together they were carted off to do an interview with talk show host (there are so many interviews nowadays, Louis doesn’t even bother trying to keep track) where he had to _smilesmilesmile_ and _laughlaughlaugh_ until it was finally, blissfully, over. Afterwards, it was off to sound rehearsal for the show that night, where, even though Louis had literally sang these songs _hundreds_ of times, he kept messing up the lyrics. 

Which, yeah, of course happens to everyone once in a while, but that doesn’t make it any less frustrating. Or embarrassing.

Of course, after rehearsal there was hair and makeup, and while Louis generally made an attempt to sneak off to fool around and/or take a nap during this time, he had been stopped by both Paul and security tonight. Fatigue, he decided, must seriously hinder his ability to be subtle.

The show was the highlight of his day, but it left him feeling even more drained than normal. Usually the flashing lights and the screaming fans fill him with excitement and adrenaline, but some days (days like today) they make him want to curl up and hide his face, if only for a little while.

Still though, the show was fun and afterwards, they ran onto the bus and were off to another city, another town, another day in paradise.

It was days like these that make Louis feel so damn _tired_. Like he could fall asleep and never wake up- and sometimes, in the dead of night, he thinks _‘I just might be alright with that’_ but he never says anything to anyone, because he knows he’ll feel different- better- in the morning.  
The thing is though, is that it definitely isn’t the touring or the fans or even the constant _gogogo_ of his life right now that he finds so completely and utterly exhausting. No, it’s the effort that it takes to be simply him- to be _Louis Tomlinson_ \- that is draining the very life out of him.  
Because Louis Tomlinson is confident. He is smart, and funny, and charming, and a Beta through and through.

_But I’m not. I’m not any of those things._

And that is the truth.

Everyone knows everything there is to know about One Direction.

Harry Styles; the funny, goofy, charming Alpha. Liam Payne; the sensible one. The responsible one. The Alpha your mother always hoped you’d bring home. Zayn Malik; mysterious and brooding- but an Alpha with a heart of gold. Niall Horan; with his bright blue eyes and brighter personality, is simply the perfect Omega in every way possible. 

And then there’s Louis.

“What’s it like, Louis, to be the only Beta in the band?” the interviewer asked him earlier today.

_I wouldn’t know._

When he first presented as an Omega at age 14, his mother and father had been mortified. An _Omega_ son? It was simply embarrassing- no, it was worse than that. It was _disappointing_ . With four younger siblings, Jay had been counting on having an Alpha or even a Beta son around to help out and carry on the family name. Being a Beta herself, her prejudice against Omega’s blindsided Louis and left him feeling hollowed out and empty.

To his family, as an Omega, Louis was useless. _Worthless_. Just another problem to be solved.

They- his parents- discussed it at length and decided it would be better for everyone if he began taking Suppressants. Louis wasn’t sure if he agreed, but he had very little say in the matter.

He was an Omega, after all.

_“At least until you finish school, Louis.”_ His mother had reasoned in a tone that left little room to argue. And, well- that was that.

Suppressants, however, aren’t _entirely_ legal, due to the many, many health risks they pose to the Omegas who use them. Still, his father apparently knew-somebody-who-knew-somebody, and within the week, Louis was eating one bright orange pill a day.

It wasn’t so bad, really. He bathed with scent-masking soap, and used a special detergent to mask whatever odor his Omega body created. The hardest thing was, honestly, learning how to act the part.

It went against his _every_ instinct to play a Beta- to speak up when he wanted to shrink away, to dominate when he wanted to submit- so he overcompensated by being loud and obnoxious and so in-your-face than no one had ever had time to question his true orientation.

Forcing himself to act this way tore at his very soul- _but it was just for a little while_ , he would tell himself, _a few more months. Then I’ll be free_.

After school, he always thought he’d move to London and attend university there and leave Doncaster (and his Suppressants) behind, but his mother asked him to stay and help with the girls.

_“You’re an Omega, Louis. You’re place is in the home, raising children.”_ She had said, scoffing at him when he told her his plan.

And that was that.

He was going to stop taking the Suppressants (he really was!), parents be damned and all, but then he entered the X Factor. After that, everything happened so fast. He became a part of One Direction, and against all odds they made it, and the very next thing he knows, Louis Tomlinson, _Beta_ , is famous.

And it hurts. Because when the thousands of fans are screaming his name, he feels like one big fraud. A phony. A liar.

It eats away at him.

In some ways, being on tour makes it easier to hide his Omega status. True, he no longer has access to his special detergent, but the majority of their fan base consists of Omegas, so no one ever questions why he might smell like one every once in a while. He still takes his Suppressant every day- he has a stock pile of them that could last probably _years_ \- and showers as frequently as he can, but all in all, it was alright.

In some ways, however, it was much, much harder.

Being an Omega, he has certain needs that went largely unattended, even when he was at home. He needs to be held. He needs to be petted. He needs to be disciplined. He needs to submit. Sometimes, all he ever needs is someone to simply tell him that he’s a good boy and that _everything’s going to be alright._

But as a Beta… he shouldn’t need any of that. He _couldn’t_ need it.

Touring brought with it a whole slew of new stressors- and new desires. Being in such close quarters with three amazing Alphas and one adorable Omega all the time had wrecked havoc on his poor little Omega body. For the first time in his life, he was thankful for the Suppressants, because the heady pheromones that occasionally wafted from the boys would surely be enough to send him into Heat.

Something he, at age 22, had yet to experience.

Heat was basically an Omega rite of passage- hell, they had an entire _week_ off to accommodate Niall’s- but one that he had been denied.

What sort of grown Omega has never experienced a Heat? He was a failure as a Beta _and_ Omega.

When would it end? The lies, the façade… Louis can’t keep it up forever. Hell, some days, days like today, he doesn’t think he can keep it up for another _minute_.

He knows it’s only a matter of time before he reaches a breaking point. And when that happens… well, he has no idea what will come next.

_But I can’t come out,_ he argues with himself, _not yet_.

What would it do to their band? Nothing good, that’s for sure. And who was he to take away this life- this _dream_ \- from the others? He wouldn’t be that selfish.

So here he was. The bus took them several towns over, away from the venue of their last show to minimize the chance of encountering fans, before pulling over to a restaurant and sending a runner inside for food. Still in his smelly concert clothing, Louis meandered off the bus to stretch his legs and take the opportunity to just breathe for a minute. The boys inside were still rowdy from the show, and while he would usually be inside, joking and laughing with them, he couldn’t do it today.

And besides, judging by the way Niall was curled up on the couch, all but waiting to be held, it was probably better he was out of the way for a bit.

“You know you’re not supposed to be out here on your own, Louis.” Paul’s stern voice startled him, and he let out a (very manly!) yelp.

“Christ, Paul- little warning next time, yeah?” He placed a hand over his racing heart and plastered on a smile.

Paul rolled his eyes and gently, but firmly, grabbed his upper arm and began guiding him several meters back to the bus.

Louis blinked- he hadn’t realized he had wandered so far off. He let himself follow easily, too worn out to give much of a fight. Not that it would have done much good anyways, seeing as how Paul’s large hand wrapped completely around his upper arm and the bulky Beta probably benched more than he weighed.

“You have to stop sneaking away, Tommo. You’re giving the new security boys a run for their money.” The tour manager admonished, though his eyes twinkled in amusement.

Louis snorted. “Just giving them practice, you know. Gotta keep them on their toes.”

Paul didn’t even bother responding- which was fair, Louis decided. Even _he_ didn’t believe his own bullshit most of the time.

Arriving at the heavily tinted door to their tour bus, Louis went to climb on but was stopped by a meaty hand on his shoulder.

“Louis-” Paul began hesitantly. His cautious tone set him on edge. Immediately, Louis tensed, a million thoughts racing through his brain.

Did he smell like an Omega right now?

Had Paul found his Suppressants?

Had he been too obvious lately? Too clingy? Too needy? Too-

“Are you alright?” Paul finished.

Louis blinked. “What?” he asked, thrown.

“You’ve seemed… off, today. Well, you have for several days. Are you alright?”

Paul shuffled awkwardly, and Louis bit back a grin as he realized how uncomfortable the big Beta was when talking about _feelings_.

But then he realized what the manager was asking, and immediately, humiliatingly, Louis felt the sting of tears.

Someone _notices_. Someone _cares_.

It’s such a small thing, and really, when did Louis become so fucking desperate that someone showing more than a mere passing interest in his wellbeing chokes him up?

It shouldn’t mean so much, but it does. Which really, truly sucks.

But crying when someone asks you if you’re okay is nothing but a _dead giveaway_ that you’re not, and that’s the last thing he wants. So he clears his throat and grins broadly, reaching out and clapping the large man on the shoulder.

“Yeah, mate. Never been better.”

Paul doesn’t look like he believes him even for a moment, for which Louis is secretly, infinitely, grateful.

 

Upon entering the tour bus, Louis’ attention was immediately brought to the three curled forms on  
the couch. It was as he had expected; as he had feared.

Niall sat in the middle- _typical_ \- and was all but asleep, a stark contrast to the buzzing, bubbly man he had been when Louis walked off the bus. Zayn sat on one side of him and Harry, on the other, holding the small Irishman between them as if he were made of glass. They were alternately petting and cooing at him, gently easing the small Omega into a state of contentment. Liam sat on the couch opposite, eyes heavy with affection as he gazed at the trio.

Louis didn’t bother trying to suppress an eye roll. After the day he had, the _very last_ thing he wanted to see was Niall getting exactly what he so desperately desired.

“Can’t you do that somewhere else? I wanted to watch tv.” He says snidely, startling the them. It was a lie, of course- he really wanted to go lie down for a bit- but the jealousy bubbling inside him had forced the spiteful words out.

Niall’s bright blue eyes opened and he blinked sleepily at him, and Louis felt a pang of guilt for jarring his friend out of his peaceful rest. It wasn’t Niall’s fault after all, and logically, Louis knew that. Both Harry and Zayn glared at coldly at him as they wrap their arms more tightly around the Omega between them, but it was Liam who spoke up.

“Damn it, Louis, you know not to interrupt when we’re with Niall.” He growled quietly from where he was lounging on the couch behind him, giving Louis a severe, disappointed frown.

Instead of hunching his shoulders submissively, as his instincts were begging him to do, Louis straightened in an effort to not let on how much the Alpha’s tone effected him. It wouldn’t have mattered anyway; the three Alpha’s had their attention solely on Niall as they attempt to soothe him back to sleep.

“Yeah, but that’s _all the time._ ” He grumbled, and if his tone was more than slightly bitter- well, so be it. Liam paid him no mind, but Harry shot him a stern look that made him want to duck his head and apologize.

But that’s not was Beta’s do, so he furiously stomped down the urge and merely raised his chin in defiance.

“You wouldn’t understand, Louis, you’re not an Alpha. Or an Omega, for that matter. When we’re done you can watch television, ok?”

Louis knows that Harry probably doesn’t _mean_ to be condescending. Harry’s always been fair- or tried to be, at least. Still, Louis can’t help but bristle at the tone.

He opens his mouth to reply with something harsh and undeniably _bratty_ , before he realizes what he’s doing and his mouth snaps closed with an audible snap.

Damn it, he’s _provoking_.

When an Omega doesn’t get the attention they need, they purposefully act out, defy their Alpha, and goad them until the Alpha is forced to discipline them. This behavior is known as provoking.

It’s biology- of course it is; stupid, stupid biology. Discipline, rules, structure- it all makes an Omega feel safe and secure. Any Alpha who takes his time to protect you from yourself will protect you from everything else- or, at least, that’s how they explain it in Sex Ed.

To Louis, it all sounds a bit, well, backwards. Still, while the thought of getting spanked or _worse_ terrifies him, Louis can’t deny the part of him that lights up like a match at the very thought of being bent over the arm of a couch or a knee or a lap or-

_Yeah._

It’s one of the things he’s so, so bad at hiding. Most of the time, he doesn’t even realize he _is_ provoking until one of the Alpha’s snap harshly at him.

But he’s not an Omega (only he is, only he’s not), he’s a Beta (only he’s not, only he is) and Beta’s _don’t_ provoke. Ever.

So Louis snaps his mouth shut and without another word, somewhat dejectedly heads off to the bunks, completely oblivious to the four sets of eyes following him all the way.

He doesn’t get in bed right away. It’s not like he can sleep right now, despite how tired he is. Right now his body is all but screaming, crying out for something, _anything_ to make it feel like he isn’t being torn in half.

But Louis has a plan. It’s not something he does often- he can’t afford to- but on nights like this, where all he needs more than anything is to be held, he has a backup plan. A Plan B.

Quickly and quietly, he strips down to his boxers and pulls on one of Harry’s massive hoodies from off his bed. Moving down the row, he takes a beanie from Liam and swaps one of his pillows for one of Zayn’s and finally, mortifyingly, grabs Niall’s stuffed green cat, Shamrock (because of _course_ perfect Omega Niall has a stuffed animal. He’s not jealous. He’s not he’s not he’s not).

Slipping the beanie on his head and tucking the cat in close, Louis curls up in his bunk, wrapped around Zayn’s pillow like an octopus. Surrounded by their scents like this makes it easier for him to pretend they’re actually here, holding him and cuddling.

Closing his eyes, that’s exactly what he does. He’s asleep in minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter!
> 
> There's a few things I'd like to clarify right up front: 
> 
> First, I began writing this when I was still new to the fandom, so there are a few inaccuracies here and there. If you don't notice them, great! If you do, feel free to disregard.
> 
> Second, this story is mostly written. I've always said that I'd never post anything that wasn't completely finished, but, well... I got excited. That being said, I don't have internet where I live, so I'll be updating this whenever I get the chance. I can't promise regular updates. 
> 
> And, finally, I'd just like to say that I write for no other reason than I enjoy it. I honestly hope you enjoy my story as much as I have enjoyed writing it, but if you don't, that's absolutely alright. If that's the case, please keep your comments to yourself, as I can honestly say you'll be wasting your time.
> 
> Thank you!


	2. Chapter Two

Zayn watched the retreating, lovely form of the Beta intently. Louis was by no means subtle- what you see is what you get, with him. He was loud, brazen, and obnoxious in all the best ways. He wore his feelings on his face, open for anyone and everyone to read. No, words like “secretive” and “mysterious” were never used to describe the older boy, and for a good reason.

But sometimes, every once in a great while, Zayn got the feeling the Beta was hiding something. It was nothing big, just a passing, vague hunch he had, but sometimes a deep sadness would flicker in those amazing blue eyes and linger just long enough for Zayn to catch it.

It made him want to curl his arms around the small boy and just protect him from the world. Of course, that was his Alpha nature, but sometimes it killed him that Louis was Beta and therefore, _off limits_. 

“What I would give to pull that boy over my lap, just _once._ ” Harry grumbled beside him. Zayn snorted; he shared the feeling. On way more than one occasion he considered giving the boy a good, hard spanking.

“I’m sure he’d let you.” Niall murmured absentmindedly from where he had buried his head in Zayn’s chest.

That made him pause.

A glance at Liam and Harry told him they were just as much thrown by the Omega’s words as he was.

“What do you mean by that, love?” Harry asked, pausing his stroking of the blonde’s back. Niall, in turn, whined pitifully, jarring Harry into motion again. After a few moments, during which Zayn thought the Omega simply wasn’t going to answer, Niall finally sighed and straightened from his curled ball.

Zayn sighed internally at the loss. There was nothing like a cute little Omega soft and submissive in his arms to appease his Alpha nature.

“C’mon, you can’t tell me you haven’t noticed.” Niall said pointedly, looking between the three Alphas expectantly.

Zayn blinked.

Harry blinked.

Liam blinked.

“Oh for the love of- okay, so I’m really the only one who notices how Louis sometimes seems… I don’t know… more submissive than a normal Beta?”

Zayn frowned. His mind immediately jumped to the flicker of sadness in the Beta’s eyes that was becoming more and more frequent. He considered the times he reprimanded Louis, and the boy ducked his head only to snap back rebelliously moments later. He thought about the times he chastised the boy for acting out, only to have him do it again only moments later. Almost as if he was-

“Provoking.”

Zayn’s head snapped up, realizing a moment later that it was Harry who had voiced his thoughts.

Liam shook his head. “No way.” he said, “That’s just Louis. A pain in the arse with the best intentions.”

Zayn quirked a smile at the description of the Doncaster lad- but didn’t necessarily agree. Yeah, Louis was a prankster, and yeah, he got on everyone’s nerves from time to time, but somehow it felt _more_ than that.

Niall just shrugged.

“All I’m saying is that I don’t think he’d particularly mind subbing for one of you, is all. That’s probably his dynamic as a Beta.”

And yeah, Zayn could definitely see _that_. How many times had he, himself, fantasized about bending the older boy over the arm of the couch and turning his round, firm ass pink? How many times had he come picturing those blue eyes staring up at him in adoration from his place on his knees?

Zayn’s cock gave an interested twitch, and he shifted slightly to accommodate the growing tightness in his pants.

Harry shot him a knowing look over the top of Niall’s head- which he promptly ignored.

“In any case, I don’t think it’s fair we always exclude him when we, you know…” Niall trailed off, an attractive blush colouring his cheeks.

Despite the twinge of guilt Zayn felt at the Irishman’s words, a jolt of arousal shot down his spin at the sight of the pretty, blushing Omega. He grinned predatorily.  
“When we what, Niall?” he purred, reaching over and gently scratching at the boys nipple through his thin t shirt. Niall whimpered.

“When we take you down and fill you up? When we fuck you til you’re stuffed full and leaking our come?” Zayn growled, voice deepening in arousal, pinching the nipple he had been playing with sharply.

Niall gasped, eyes fluttering shut and back arching.

The air was suddenly filled with the heady scent of Alpha arousal, and Zayn’s mind was already racing with thoughts on how to make this gorgeous Omega come again and again and _again_. 

Their eyes half-lidded, the three Alpha’s began to move in to touch and stroke and kiss and _taste_ when the door to the bus opened with a bang.

All four of them jerked out of their trance like state and scrambled apart like guilty teenagers. A moment later, Paul walked on the bus, carrying restaurant take out in his arms.

He took one look at their flushed faces and took a cursory sniff of the air before rolling his eyes.

“Really, guys? We’re on the road literally all day tomorrow, you couldn’t have waited just a few more hours to get started?” He griped, moving to set the food down on the table in their kitchenette.

Zayn laughed.

“Niall started it.” he said, winking at the Omega, who sputtered indignantly.

“Did not!” 

Paul snorted. “I don’t really care. Here’s your food, do you lads need anything else before we take off? It’ll be a while before we stop again.”

They shook their heads, and made their way off the couch to the table.

“Where’s Louis?” Paul asked, glancing around. “Damn it,” He growled when he didn’t see him, “Tell me he didn’t sneak off again.”

Niall giggled, sorting out the food. “Nah, he’s lying down.”

Paul frowned. “Go wake him up, will ya? He hasn’t eaten today, he needs some food.”

Zayn froze.

Louis hadn’t eaten today? _At all?_ How had he not noticed?

Even though he’s Beta, Zayn still felt responsible for his well being. The same went for Liam and Harry. As Alpha’s, they felt an instinctual drive to care and provide for those lower ranking- which was, of course, everyone.

So how did he miss this?

Zayn mentally reviewed the day; he knew Louis had only gotten a handful of hours of sleep, cause when he and the other got up and had breakfast, they were told the Beta was already in the studio recording. Then, after joining them for the interview, they all went out for lunch, except Louis who had to work on sound bits for the show.

So, yeah. The Beta really hadn’t eaten all day- and they had just _let_ him go to bed, without dinner, and after telling him to leave them alone no less!

Maybe Niall was right- maybe they _were_ excluding Louis too much.

Shifting guilty eyes from Liam to Harry, Zayn could tell they had reached the same conclusion.

“I’ll go get him.” Liam said resolutely. Zayn opened his mouth to protest, but promptly closed it when he caught sight of the pleading look Liam was sending him.

Liam always viewed himself as the responsible one, so yeah, it made sense that the other Alpha was taking this as a personal failure.

Zayn nodded in acquiesce.

“Well, as long as you lads are good to go, I’m going to head to my bus now. Text me if you need anything, and for the love of god, don’t let Louis break anything else.” Paul griped, referring to the toaster. And the X-Box. And the tray tables. 

Zayn laughed and nodded, and Paul swiftly exited, clearly ready to crash in his own, separate bus.

Liam disappeared to the back of the bus, and Niall turned hopeful blue eyes on the remaining Alpha’s.

“Dig in?” he pleaded, holding his plate up and pouting unnecessarily.

Confronted with those Omega wiles, Zayn was left with nothing to do but smile and begin dishing food.

 

Liam headed to the bunks, an apology already forming in his head. How could he let his band mate, his friend, down like that?

It was _his_ job, _his_ duty to ensure the welfare of their little pack, and he failed. And while it might not seem like that big of a deal, the more he thought about it, the more he realized he’s been downright _neglectful_ of the Beta.

He could tell you exactly what Harry had for lunch. He could tell you what time Zayn woke up this morning, even though it was before him. And he could tell you everyone that Niall has spoken to in the last 24 hours.

But Louis? Fuck, for the life of him Liam couldn’t recall when the last time he paid the boy more than passing attention.

When had he become such a bad Alpha? When had he become such a bad friend?

Approaching Louis’ bunk, his throat was thick with guilt. Even though he wasn’t an Omega, Louis deserved better from him.

“Hey, Lou-” Liam began, gently pulling back the curtain. The words, however, died in his throat at the sight before him.

The small Doncaster boy was curled into a tiny ball and all but drowning in a hoodie that had to belong to Harry. On his head, he wore a beanie that Liam instantly recognized as his own, and his arms were wrapped tightly around Shamrock, Niall’s stuffed cat. His face was buried into a pillow clearly stolen off Zayn’s bed, recognizable only by the scent.

Liam was stunned. What did this mean? This wasn’t- he had never _seen_ a Beta do this before. Even submissive one’s didn’t drown themselves in the scents of other Alpha’s and curl up with a stuffed animal, for Christ’s sake.

He took a deep breath, meant to be calming, but only served to heighten his confusion.

_Omega_. He smelled an omega. It wasn’t Niall’s scent- though that was present, wafting slightly from the stuffed animal- it was one he had never smelled before.

But it was strange- muted, somehow. He couldn’t detect any sort of distinguishing scents (Omega’s usually smelled like something- flowers or citrus or grass or _something_ ), just the vaguely sweet smell of an Omega.

Leaning in closer, Liam buried his nose into the Doncaster boys neck and took a long, slow, deep breath.

There it was again, as clear as can be: _Omega_.

No way. There’s absolutely no way.

Liam gasped and jerked backwards, narrowly missing banging his head on the top bunk.

There was no way Louis was an Omega. But what other explanation was there? The clothes and stuffed animal- okay, maybe that could be explained. But the Omega scent _definitely, undeniably_ coming from Louis.

After a moment of staring at the sleeping figure on the bed, Liam shook himself out of his stunned paralysis and all but ran back to the front of the bus.

“Guys!” he said, skidding to a halt in front of the others. They turned to him, eyebrows raised, obviously wondering why he looked like he had seen a ghost.

“You _have_ to see this.”

 

Harry stared dumbly at the spot where Liam stood barely a moment ago. After making his declaration, Liam turned and ran back to the bunk area, all within seconds.

Swallowing the food in his mouth, Harry looked at Zayn, who shrugged. He set his plate down and warily approached the back of the bus, his band mates following.

His confusion only grew when he found Liam standing next to Louis’ bunk, staring at it wide eyed and pale.

Had something happened to Louis?

Harry’s heart began to pound and he sprinted the final few feet between them, pulling up short next to Liam.

In light of their earlier conversation, to say Harry felt like a bad friend would be a massive understatement. He had always felt somehow closer to Louis, like he and the Doncaster lad had just _clicked_ right from the beginning. Louis had quickly become the person Harry relied on to always just be there, with a smile or a joke or even, occasionally, a hug.

But somehow, Harry seemed to have forgotten that Louis deserved to have someone there for _him_ , too. That it wasn’t fair of him to expect the Beta to always be at his beck and call, and not reciprocate. Somehow, he’d forgotten that he was Louis’ _best friend,_ and there’s really no excuse for that.

And now, if something had actually happened to the Beta, Harry would never forgive himself.

“Liam, what’s-?” Zayn began, only to be harshly “Shh’d!” by the other Alpha, who was frantically pointing inside the bunk. In other circumstances, it would be funny to see this normally put-together man so flustered, but right now, Harry was too nervous to be amused.

Peering inside the bunk, he let out a small gasp as he took in the sight before him. He didn’t exactly know what he was expecting, but it _definitely_ wasn’t this.

Louis, looking smaller than ever, was wearing his hoodie. And Liam’s beanie. And had Shamrock in a death grip. And was that- yeah, that’s definitely Zayn’s pillow.

What the actual fuck?

“What the hell?” he whispered, trying to assimilate _this_ Louis with the loud mouthed prankster he knows and loves.

“Smell him!” Liam whispered back urgently, which didn’t even come close to answering his question.

Zayn arched an eyebrow, his face blank of all expression, but did as Liam said. Harry waited, watching as the Bradford boy first leaned in and took a tentative sniff, frowned, and proceeded to bury his face in Louis’ neck.

Zayn jerked back, eyes wide in surprise, and that’s it- Harry can’t wait anymore.

He leaned in to the same spot Zayn did and took a deep breath through the nose.

At first, nothing- just the smell of Louis’ shampoo and the comforting medley of their mixed scents, then-

Holy shit.

Holy motherfucking _shit_.

Omega. There’s no question about it- Louis definitely smells of Omega. But that’s not even remotely possible. 

Louis is Beta. Has been for the past four years. Hell, has been for his entire _life_.

So what the fuck? Ones orientation doesn’t simply change. Not- not _ever_.

Harry pulled away, sharing wide eyed stares with the other Alpha’s, while Niall anxiously leaned in to see what all the fuss was about.

“Oh _fuck_.” Niall whispered, pulling back, “I _knew_ it!”

“What?!” Harry exclaimed, voice loud in the relative silence, because seriously- _what?_ Next to him, Liam shot him an exasperated look and exaggeratedly placed his finger to his lips in the universal ‘shh‘ sign.

From the bunk, Louis shifted, burying his face deeper into the pillow and whimpered. And if there was any doubt in Harry’s mind about Louis’ orientation, it disappeared entirely because _that_ was a purely Omega sound and his Alpha body reacted accordingly, as did Liam’s and Zayn’s.

Three low, rumbling growls rang out instinctively in response to the Omega cry, and Louis settled immediately, a small huff leaving his parted, pink lips.

Zayn motioned towards the front of the bus and they all followed, Niall stopping to whisper “It’s okay, Louis- you can keep Shamrock for as long as you need.” into the sleeping Beta’s-no, _Omega’s_ \- ear.

Reaching the kitchenette again, Harry flopped heavily on the nearest chair, his knees weak from shock. They all turned to one another stared, because there was so much to be said that no one knew where to start. 

Until, that is, it hit them that _Louis is secretly an Omega,_ and-

“What in the hell-”

“I’m telling you, I knew it-”

“How did he hide it-”

“What are we going to do-”

“-and does he have a mate-”

“ _Why_ would he hide it-”

“-should confront him, or-”

They were talking over each other which about as far from productive as possibly, but Harry’s  
mind was racing with all the questions he had, and they all seemed to be spewing out of his mouth at once.

Predictably, it was Liam who brought order.

“Okay, okay- stop. Everyone. Just- stop.”

Harry’s Alpha side snarled at the direct order, but he shoved it down and shut his mouth, as did the others. For the good of the Omega, he told himself, which soothed his Alpha’s ruffled feathers.

“Okay.” Liam began haltingly, “Okay. Right. So. Louis is an Omega. We all agree, yes?”

Harry nodded. That was pretty undeniable.

“Right. And he’s obviously been hiding that for, uh, a really long time.”

Again, Harry nodded.

“How?” Zayn asked. “How is that even _possible?_ ”

“Suppressants.” Niall supplied, and Harry sucked in a sharp breath.

It was the only logical explanation, of course, but everyone knew Suppressants were _bad_. They weren’t safe for Omegas, and they were known to have all sorts of unpredictable side effects. If Louis had been taking them for years then there’s no telling what damage was done to his body. And the thought of _anything_ happening to that delicious little body-

“Fuck.” he said, because “Fuck.”

“But why would he hide being Omega?” Niall asked, frowning. “There’s nothing wrong with being Omega. It’s not- it’s not like the old times, you know? When we were kept as, like, pets or whatever. Things are so different now.”

“Maybe it was different in his family? You know some people still live by the old rules…” Zayn offered, shrugging helplessly.

Liam shook his head. “I think that’s something he’s going to have to tell us when he’s ready.”

Harry agreed. They could only play a guessing game as to _why_ Louis has been playing Beta for years. It would do them no good to try to figure it out, and knowing Louis, they wouldn’t find out til the boy was good and ready to spill.

“So what are we going to do? Cause I gotta be honest, all I really want to do right now is go pick him up and hold him for the next, like, forever.” Harry admitted. Judging by the slightly pained looks on Liam and Zayn’s faces, they shared his sentiment. It was killing them to know that there was an Omega- and this Omega was _Louis_ , no less- on the bus who was clearly in desperate need of care. To just stand here and not _do_ anything about it almost physically hurt.

“We can’t do that, though.” Zayn said, looking none too pleased about it. “If we do that he’ll just be scared and defensive. We can’t let him know we know.”

“Not yet.” Niall said, then shrugged when all eyes landed on him. “What? Omega or not, do you think Louis is the kind of guy to just offer that secret up after a bit of subtle hinting? No way. He’s kept this from us for _four years_. If he was ever going to tell us, he would have done so by now.”

Yeah, Harry can’t see the stubborn boy caving like a house of cards either. Which means, at some point, they have to confront him- but in such a way he doesn’t get defensive or frightened.

“I have a plan.” Liam said after several beats of silence. Despite the way his voice wavered uncertainly, his jaw was set in determination.

As always, Harry was infinitely grateful for Liam’s ability to think rationally under pressure. He leaned in, as did the others, and listened carefully as Liam proposed his idea.


	3. Chapter Three

Louis awoke the next morning feeling _amazing_ , as he always did on the nights he let himself bathe in his friends scents. It took him at least ten minutes to convince his eyes to open, and another five to actually move.

Last night had been unusually restful. He had had many- well, not dreams, exactly; more like flashes of alertness that mixed with sleep, like when an alarm clock goes off and it becomes part of your dream. In any case, several times throughout the night he thought he felt hands gently petting him, playing with his hair, and softly murmured words.

It was all imaginary, of course. But still.

His Omega side, the side he tucked away into a tiny corner in the recesses of his mind, was all but purring in contentment. Still, even half alert as he was, he was trying to shut that part of him out.

This was something he _could not_ let himself get used to. No matter how utterly incredible it felt.

Finally, Louis was able to shake off the last of the sleepiness, and cautiously peaked out of his curtain to make sure the coast was clear. Usually when Harry, Liam, Niall and Zayn were clustered together like they had been the night before, it ended with the four of them having an orgy in the big bed at the back of the bus.

Not that it ever bothered Louis.

Nope.

As expected, none of the boys appeared to be in the bunk area, so Louis quickly hopped out. He deposited the hoodie, beanie, and Zayn’s pillowcase in the group laundry bag that was emptied once a day, and placed Shamrock back in Niall’s bunk. 

Next, he grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a butter soft shirt and his shower bag, before reaching into the discreetly hidden inner pocket of his bag for his Suppressants, only to find-

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Louis frantically jerked his bag closer, standing on his tip toes to look inside it.

Empty- the entire pocket was completely fucking _empty_.

No.

He stared at the empty- fucking _empty_ \- pocket for several moments, uncomprehending. After several hard blinks, Louis’ chest began to feel tight and panic set in, his breaths coming in shorter and shorter gasps.

_No_. This was not happening.

They were here yesterday, and now they’re _gone_.

Reaching his hand in again, desperately, he felt around, heart stopping when he felt a tear on the outside.

Oh my _god_. His Suppressant- all _eight million_ of them- had, what? Fallen out? How-? When-? Thinking back, he realized it must have happened yesterday when their overnight bags were moved from the hotel to the bus.

_No_.

This was- this was the worst thing that could’ve happened. Ever.

He hasn’t gone a day- not one single day- without that awful orange pill since he was fourteen for Christ’s sake! How is his body going to react without it? What’s going to happen to him?

_Probably nothing_ , he tried to reason with himself. It’s not like one day will make a huge difference, after all. It probably takes several days for there to be any effect at all, and even then, who knows what could happen?

Ok. Right. No big deal. When they stop at the next town, he’ll get some more. No big deal.

Only- he’s never had to buy his own. Fuck. How would he even go about asking for them? Just find some shady character on the streets?

That might work- for all of two seconds, or however long it takes for the person to realize he’s _Louis Tomlinson, Beta_ and go squeal to a newspaper.

Ok, so yeah, that’s definitely not an option.

But he doesn’t have an abundance of those- options, that is- or _time_ , for that matter, so he has to figure something out. Soon.

_You can’t do anything while on this bus,_ he reminded himself, trying to reel in his panic and think clearly, _so just shower now and act normal for the next few hours_.

Normal. Yes, he can do normal.

Right.

 

After his shower (where he had another two quasi-panic attacks and cried once. Okay, twice.) he nervously got dressed and sniffed himself no less than five times to ensure his scent hadn’t miraculously changed in the past twenty minutes.

It hadn’t.

Nodding to himself, Louis gave himself a brief but sincere pep talk before walking confidently to the front of the bus where he could hear the others talking.

Upon entering the kitchen area, conversation instantly died and four sets of eyes landed on him, all wide and in varying degrees of interest and alarm.

And seriously- what the hell?

There was a moment of severely awkward silence, before Louis huffed.

“I wonder who you were talking about.” he said dryly, because really, how obvious had that been? Still, his heart began to pound because _oh my god they smell me. They. Smell. Me!_

Before he could do something stupid- like bolt to the back of the bus or lift his arm to sniff himself- Niall giggled brightly.

“Sorry Lou, we were just talking about how weird it is that you slept so late!” Niall was smiling and his blue eyes looked earnest, but Louis wasn’t sure he believed him. He raised an eyebrow and glanced at the clock, which read 9 o’clock.

“Right.” he said, suspicion rising when Zayn, Liam and Harry failed to make eye contact. “Well. Do any of you know when we’re stopping next?”

The response was instantaneous.

“Nope.”

“Not for a while.”

“Just fueled up mate. Sorry.”

“Why?”

All four lads answered at once, bizarrely enthusiastic. Except Harry, whose suspicious _‘why?’_ threw him slightly off kilter.

Louis decided not to answer, choosing instead to stare at them like they were all out of their minds. Which he was beginning to think was, you know. True.

“Uh-huh.” he said slowly, backing away. “So I’m going to go back to bed for a little while and pretend like you all aren’t acting so _fucking weird_. Wake me up when we stop next, yeah?”

He planned to make a quick and stealthy exit, but was immediately stopped by a set of heavy, well   
muscled arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him into a lap. Liam’s lap. And Liam’s arms. Strong, secure arms…

And, wait. What?

“Liam, what the hell-?” he began, squirming away. It was little use; Liam had been hitting the gym a lot recently and touring was hard on Louis’ body, thus making Liam _stronger_ and _bigger_ and himself _weaker_ and _smaller_.

“You haven’t eaten breakfast.” Liam pointed out, like it explained everything. 

Which it obviously explained nothing.

“So?” Louis asked, doubling his efforts. Not because he was uncomfortable- no, just the opposite really.

Being in Liam’s arms felt _amazing_. He wanted nothing more than to melt back into the Alpha and nuzzle into his chest, and maybe touch his broad chest for a bit while licking his neck to see if he _tasted_ as good as he smelled.

So yeah. Obviously he needed to get off Liam’s lap. Now.

“We made breakfast, though! And we kept a plate warm for you!” Niall pouted, holding out a plate that had a stack of pancakes with smiley faces made from whipped cream, oh my _god_. Seriously?

And no matter what your orientation is, it’s clinically proven to be impossible to say no to Niall when the Omega is looking at you with big blue eyes, pouting and holding smiley face pancakes.

Louis forfeited.

“Fine. But I’m not really that hungry.” He grumbled, taking the plate from the blonde. He flashed a quick smile at him to let him know he _was_ actually thankful for the other Omega’s thoughtfulness.

“You didn’t eat yesterday.” Zayn said, staring at him intently, and Louis was briefly stunned that the lad had even _noticed_. Zayn’s face was blank, not accusing in any way, but his eyes held some emotion that he couldn’t quite place. He shifted under the heavy stare and responded, even though the Alpha hadn’t actually asked a question.

“Uhm, yeah yesterday was busy. Guess I forgot.”

Which was evidently the wrong thing to say, judging by the heavy frowns he was receiving. He tensed slightly and fought the urge to duck his head.

Unexpectedly, he felt a hand run soothingly down his side and he jumped from the contact before relaxing completely.

“We’ll work on that.” Liam said firmly, prompting a frown of his own, cause what the hell did that mean?

Before he could ask, Harry anxiously pushed the pancakes closer to him and said “Eat!” with such urgency Louis hurriedly shoved the first bite into his mouth without even realizing he was moving.

As soon as he began eating, his fellow band mates relaxed significantly and smiled- and okay, something was _not right_.

After several bites of this delicious food, Louis paused, fork halfway to his mouth when the realization dawned on him.

“Oh my _god_.” He gasped, shoving the plate of food away and frantically began trying to escape Liam’s arms. “Did you guys try to _drug_ me?”

Around the table mouths dropped open, and behind him, Liam tensed.

“Oh my god. You did! What the hell? Why would-”

“What?” Harry gasped, gaping. “No!”

“Why the hell would you think that, Louis?” Liam demanded, voice shrill. It would be funny if he wasn’t convinced that Liam, the plan maker of the group, probably made this plan as well. To _drug_ him.

“You’ve been acting strange all morning- all of you! And you gave me breakfast and you’re all just _watching me eat_ like what the fuck, weirdos? And you’re all wearing big ass grins and you’re all still just _staring_!”

He was gesticulating wildly, or as much as he could from the comfortable confines of Liam’s arms, and maybe his voice had risen a few octaves, too.

Harry blushed and Niall looked away, abashed, and Zayn shifted uncomfortably and wouldn’t meet his eyes. He couldn’t see what Liam was doing, but he’s sure the Alpha wore a similar expression of guilt.

Holy _shit_. They had really done it- why would they drug him? That just made no sense- if they wanted privacy they could just ask. They didn’t need to knock him out or whatever.

Unbidden, a tiny whimper escaped him, too quiet to be heard by anyone but Liam. Who, of course, heard it.

_Stupid!_ He cursed himself, _what the hell is wrong with you? Beta’s don’t whimper. Don’t be a baby._

“No,” Liam said firmly, startling him. Louis twisted as much as he could to try to look at him, and the Alpha allowed it. Liam’s brown eyes were serious and he was frowning.

“I don’t know why you’d think that, but I promise you we didn’t drug you. Why would we even- that just doesn’t make sense.” Niall pleaded from across the table, and between the two, and Harry’s wide green eyes and Zayn’s sincere confusion, Louis believed them.

Still, he knows _something_ is going on, and he tells them so.

The four share a Look. Like, yeah- definitely a Look. Louis waits. It’s, surprisingly, Zayn who speaks up.

“We wanted to apologize.” he says simply. The others frantically nod in agreement.

“What?” Louis asks. Apologize? Why would they apologize? Unless- “Oh god. Please tell me you did not get jizz all over my laptop again. I _told_ you guys last time- you have to have more situational awareness. That laptop has my _life_ on it-”

“We didn’t get jizz on your laptop, Louis.” Liam sounds exasperated, so Louis looks back up at him.

Yep. Exasperated.

“We’re trying to apologize for how we’ve treated you these last few months.” Harry says, eyes darkened guiltily.

“Um. I guess I don’t know what you mean?” Louis says helplessly, because he can’t really recall them doing or saying anything offensive or whatever in the past few days, much less months.

“We’ve not been good friends. We’ve, uh, ignored you. A lot. And it’s not alright, and we’re sorry.” Harry continues.

Louis frowns as he takes in the Alpha’s words. “I don’t think you have, though. Ignored me, that is. I mean, I get it, sometimes you guys want to have your thing and I get in the way like last night- oh my god, is that what this is about? Honestly I wasn’t trying to make you lads feel guilty or anything. I was in a bad mood. I’m sorry, okay? Can we drop it?”

Somehow he’s not sure how it went from _them_ apologizing to him, to _him_ apologizing to them, but Louis felt awful none the less. As jealous as he got sometimes (ok, every time) he’s forced to listen to them have sex or watch them cuddle, his friends happiness meant the world to him. He didn’t mean to take that away.

Fuck, why can’t he keep his mouth shut every once in a while? He always ruins good things. It’s like a curse.

Behind him, Liam let out a frustrated growl, and it took Louis literally everything he had not to drop his head and offer his neck in submission.

“Goddammit- ,em >no, Louis. It’s _us_ who need to apologize. You’re a member of this band and more importantly, our friend, and it’s not right that we make you feel like you ‘get in the way’. Ever. You haven’t been eating. You haven’t been sleeping. You haven’t been _happy_ and as your friends we’re supposed to be here for you and we weren’t. So just let us apologize, ok?”

At the end of Liam’s impassioned speech, he drew Louis in close and engulfed him in his arms, and Louis tried not to purr in contentment, even though it felt so wrong to have an Alpha apologize to _him_ , an Omega.

Around the table, Liam’s words were reflected on everyone’s faces, and Louis felt blood rush to his face under the apologetic stares and _fuck_ why is he blushing? He never blushes.

“Uh. Ok, then. I guess. Apology accepted.” he said awkwardly, then to break the tension, “You had me at the smiley face pancakes.”

Niall giggles a short, relieved giggle, and both Zayn and Harry smiled. Louis thought that would be the end of it, but nope.

“Nuh uh.” Zayn shook his head, “You don’t get out of it that easy. We’re going to give you a proper apology.”

And maybe it’s because it’s _Zayn_ , who possesses such an ethereal, model-esque beauty, or maybe it’s because those words are so easily misconstrued, that Louis feels a tingle of excitement shoot down his spine. Before his brain takes off _too_ much though, Harry finishes Zayn’s thought.

“We’re going to make today all about you!” he enthuses, and Louis’ first thought is: _Great. Just what I wanted on the day I need to sneak off to buy illegal Suppressants._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I can not believe the amazing response I've received so far! I'm so glad to hear people are liking it!


	4. Chapter Four

Breakfast finishes without further incident, except for the part where he pushed his plate away, claiming to be full even though he had only eaten half the stack, and Liam firmly told him to finish the food. Louis hesitated before huffing and taking another bite, only to almost choke when the Alpha whispered “Good boy” in his ear.

If the others heard him, they gave no indication. Louis, for his part, was left reeling because that was the _first time_ anyone had ever said that to him and it felt just as good as he always imagined it would.

He tried not to dwell on why Liam might have said that (Alpha’s don’t say things like that to Beta’s. Ever.) and instead, focused on finishing his breakfast.

Because he was a _good boy_.

Afterwards he felt ridiculously full, but it was worth it when he shot Liam a shy look and the brown eyed boy smiled proudly down at him. Later, Louis knew he would beat himself up over acting so _Omega_ in front of them, but for the moment he allowed himself to bask in the Alpha’s approval.

After breakfast they made their way to the couches, flopping down together and putting in a movie. Louis had been informed that they would watch whatever he picked out, so of course he started with Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone and had every intention of making his way through the whole series today.

Somehow, Louis ended up sandwiched between Harry and Zayn, much like Niall had been last night. The other Omega was curled up with Liam on the couch opposite them, and it didn’t take long before he found himself mirroring their position.

By the end of the first movie, he somehow ended up laying long ways between Zayn’s legs, his back to the Alpha’s chest, with his feet on Harry’s lap. At some point, the Bradford boy began rubbing soothing circles in his shoulders while Harry gently massaged his feet.

It felt so damn _good_ that Louis couldn’t bring himself to tell them to stop, that Beta’s don’t like this kind of attention and _he_ was a Beta so. Stop. Instead, he just let his muscles relax under their ministrations.

When the first movie was over, Liam dutifully got up and put in the second one, which he was incredibly thankful for because he was so comfortable he never wanted to think about moving again.

Stomach full and shrouded in warmth and comfort and _Alpha_ , Louis felt his eyes begin to get heavy, despite the fact that he had only woken up a few hours ago. Sure enough, midway through the film he was almost asleep, and that’s when it happened: the next strange incident in his incredibly bizarre morning.

Zayn, who had moved from rubbing his shoulders to stroking his chest in a non-sexual way, began murmuring lowly in his ear.

“You’re doing so good, Lou.” he praised quietly, “You’re being such a good boy for us.”

Half asleep, Louis didn’t register the absurdity of the comment- he only felt himself flush with pride. A small, content purr rumbled from his throat and he melted against the Alpha’s chest.

“There you go. Good boy. Just rest- we’ll keep you safe.” Zayn cooed, and it was literally everything Louis had ever wanted to hear. He was a goner.

Without further adieu, Louis obeyed the Alpha and abandoned his tenuous hold on consciousness.

 

Admittedly, The Plan had gotten off to a rocky start. The Plan consisted of three parts: One- Find and throw out the Suppressants (surprisingly easy to do, and it was Zayn’s ingenious idea to tear the bag to make it look like an accident); Two- Show Louis how good life as an Omega could be (they planned on essentially showering him with affection as often and subtly as they could) and, finally; Three- Confront Louis before their show the next evening.

It gave them almost 48 hours to make the secret Omega feel comfortable enough to _not_ freak out when they told him they knew, which really wasn’t enough time, knowing Louis.

Harry, though, was cautiously optimistic.

After finding and disposing the Suppressants last night, they had all fallen into an uneasy slumber. Several times throughout the night, Zayn, Liam and himself got up to check on Louis, their instincts demanding they comfort the Omega. Needless to say, Harry was pretty tired- but it was totally worth it to see Louis react so positively to their attention.

Stage two of The Plan had almost failed before it even began, thanks to their _utterly obvious_ behavior when Louis first walked in that morning.

Thankfully, Niall first saved the day with the help of smiley face pancakes and later, Zayn did the same in the form of a heartfelt apology.

But yeah- to say that making the Omega think they had drugged him was the _complete opposite_ of what they were trying to accomplish would be a horrendous understatement. Thankfully, everything went smoothly after that, and he had mentally cheered when Liam told Louis he was a good boy. It was really quite sad to see how much the Omega so clearly _loved_ hearing that, and it tore at him to know that the boy hadn’t received decent praise in who knows how long.

It made him all the more anxious to show Louis how precious he is.

Sitting here, watching the credits from the second Harry Potter movie roll on screen with Louis’ feet in his lap and listening to him purr in his sleep, Harry was honestly dumbfounded.

Louis is an Omega. How had he not realized it sooner? Had it always been so blatantly obvious? Now that he knew what to look for, his behavior was clear as day. The boy positively _screamed_ Omega, even when he was fighting the urge to give into his instincts- which was, apparently, all the time.

Even after one morning, it seemed strange that he’d ever thought Louis was Beta. Looking at him, curled between himself and Zayn like he _belonged_ there, Harry couldn’t help but curse his earlier blindness.

“He’s so _small_.” Niall whispered from his perch atop Liam. Harry startled at the words, glancing up from his Louis-gazing to realize they _all_ were staring at the boy.

Harry always thought Louis was exceptionally beautiful, and had, on more than one occasion, brought himself to orgasm fantasizing the boy as Omega and, well. You know.

It was odd, _seeing_ him and _knowing_ he’s Omega; Louis’ appearance didn’t change overnight, of course. But something was definitely different.

Niall was right, though. Now that he thought about it, Louis was way, way too small to be Beta. Of course orientation doesn’t always equate to size (hell, Zayn certainly had been mistaken for Beta before. Not Liam though, the fucker.) but Omegas were typically smaller than everyone else. And Louis was smaller than even _Niall_ , as the Irishman had surpassed him in height and weight a few years back.

And speaking of weight- Louis seemed to be much, much thinner than he ever remembered him being. Part of what Harry found so attractive about the other man was his healthy, alluring shape. Louis had always been slender, but with the perfect amount of flesh to grab and _squeeze_.

And his ass.

Best not to get him started on Louis’ amazing, firm, delicious ass.

“He’s too skinny.” Harry murmured his concern as he rubbed the instep of one of Louis’ dainty, petite feet. God, had Louis always been so damn _delicate?_ It was never a word he would’ve used to describe the lad when he thought he was Beta, but now, it seemed so fitting.   
Zayn nodded in agreement, gently encircling one of Louis’ slender wrists entirely with one hand.

“He’s lost a lot of weight.” Liam added, grimacing guiltily. Harry thought that was a little unfair- they were _all_ to blame for this.

For not noticing how hard this tour has been on Louis. For excluding him when he so clearly needed to just belong. For not figuring out this glaringly obvious secret sooner.

“We’ll fix it.” Niall said with quiet assurance, and yeah. They will.

Harry turned back to the movie, but his focus was entirely on the tiny Omega next to him. He couldn’t wait to show Louis how loved he truly is.

 

Louis awoke to the delectable smell of food. Though he was still full from breakfast, his mouth watered and he licked his lips.

“C’mon, Boo Bear. It’s lunch time!” Niall’s voice range out from somewhere next to him. Louis groaned and turned his face into the delicious smelling pillow he was on. He nuzzled in close.

“No, Lou- you need food, come on.” The pillow beneath him rumbled, and- what?

Louis’ eyes shot open and he jerked up. Oh god- he had been sleeping on Zayn. How embarrassing was _that?_ And not to mention completely Omega.

“Fuck- sorry, Zayn, I didn’t mean to, uh, sleep on you like that.” He stammered, clambering off the Alpha’s lap. (His _lap_ , for Christ’s sake. He was pathetic.)

“It’s alright, Lou.” Zayn said with an easy smile. Louis forced himself not to blush.

“Er- right. Food.” he said awkwardly, standing up and scurrying awkwardly to the table. Harry, Liam, and Niall had sandwiches laid out and were all munching happily. As he approached, both Harry and Liam shifted slightly and Louis realized with a start one of them was going to try to pull him onto their lap.

This time Louis was unable to fight the slight burn on his cheeks as he skirted around them, taking a seat on the far end of the table. In light of this morning’s _good boy_ fiasco, followed by him _sleeping on Zayn_ , he thought he should make an attempt to act less like a pitiful, desperate Omega and more like the independent Beta he was supposed to be.

Niall shoved a plate piled high with sandwiches his way, and Louis thanked him in return. Zayn joined them at the table a minute later and they fell into easy conversation.

Louis learned that while he had been sleeping, the bus stopped to fuel up and wouldn’t be stopping again until tonight. That definitely _would_ have put a kink in his plan, if he, you know, had one.

Which he still didn’t. And time was running out. A quick calculation in his head told him it had been over 34 hours since his last pill, and there was no telling when his body would change, or how, or if anything would happen at all.

That thought made Louis pause. He had thought about it before, of course; Suppressants were bad news. And he had been taking them for _years_. What if… What if they seriously hurt him, somehow?

What if he wasn’t able to produce slick? Or go into Heat? Or carry pups?

Louis’ stomach lurched at the thought and he promptly loss whatever appetite he had.

The Suppressants were supposed to be temporary- he never wanted to have to take them this long. And he _definitely_ didn’t want to lose his ability to bear children.

Despite his family’s best efforts, he didn’t mind being an Omega. Not really. He _liked_ to be held and praised and petted and loved.

He never wanted to give that up.

But… again, what was his other option? Especially now. To come out as an Omega- it would ruin everything.

_He_ would ruin everything.

And he loved these boys. His band mates, his best friends… they meant the world to him. He couldn’t ask them to give up their dreams for _him_.

So he would get back on the Suppressants as soon as possible. It was the only way.

But he couldn’t do it on his own; he’d need help. Which meant telling someone. But who? Not the lads, that’s for sure. They wouldn’t see this his way. Even Niall, who would be sympathetic and understanding, wouldn’t help him get Suppressants.

Paul, maybe? The Beta would certainly understand why he needed to be on the drugs. And he had a vested interest in the welfare of the band, so he wouldn’t tell anybody, and as reluctant as he would be to find him Suppressants… well, Louis hopes he would be even _more_ reluctant to watch the band fall apart.

Paul, then. He would find Paul as soon as they stopped at the hotel later and explain everything to him, and hopefully he’d have new pills come morning.

“Do you not like your sandwiches, Louis? You’ve not eaten any.” Harry asked, startling him from his reverie.

Eyes flickering up from where he’d been staring intently at the food on his plate, he realized all the boys were staring at him, frowning.

“Er, yeah, ‘m just still full from breakfast.” Louis explained, which wasn’t really a lie- but he couldn’t very well tell them he lost his appetite because he feared he’d lost his child bearing abilities, could he?

“You should eat something.” Liam said firmly. Louis fought the desire to squirm in his seat. Instead, he just huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Honestly, Liam- I’m an adult, I can feed myself later when I get hungry again.”

Liam arched an unimpressed eyebrow at him, and Louis felt a bit like a scolded child.

“Just one sandwich, Lou. Then we’ll stop bugging you.” Zayn reasoned.

“ _No._ ” Louis snapped defiantly. He wasn’t hungry, and he wasn’t a child. He didn’t want or need three Alpha’s telling what to eat and when, and quite frankly, their sudden interest in his food intake was suspicious at best. And rather annoying.

Apparently though, that was the wrong thing to say, as three deep warning growls came from three broad chests and reverberated around their small kitchen. Across from him, Niall whimpered and tilted his head back, baring his neck on instinct.

It took literally everything Louis had not to do the same.

Instead, he steeled his quaking nerves and tilted his chin defiantly. Again, this was the wrong move.

“You’re about to get punished, Lou. This is your only warning.” Zayn said seriously. Louis’ vision blurred and dimmed for a moment under the promise of discipline, before he regained control of himself. Ice shot through his veins as he realized he was provoking.

_Again_.

Damn it.

What would a Beta do?

Right.

“Fine, jeez, don’t get your knickers in a twist.” He rolled his eyes dramatically and took a pointed bite out of the sandwich he had been picking at. “Happy?” he asked, with his mouth full.

The three Alpha’s were not amused, and Niall was still averting eye contact.

“We’re just trying to look out for you, Louis. We haven’t done such a great job of that lately, just let us do our thing, yeah?” Liam explained calmly, though his expression had softened greatly.

_Yes_. A part of Louis whispered, _take care of me. Feed me. Hold me. Love me._

Louis ruthlessly shoved that part to the deepest, darkest corner of his mind.

“Fine, whatever.” he said dismissively, forcing himself to take another bite of his sandwich.

After that, conversation gradually began again, only this time Louis forced himself to be an active participant.

After lunch they went back to the couches, turning on the Playstation and taking turns playing FIFA. This time, Louis sat between Liam and Harry, both of whom had some part of themselves touching him at all times- an arm around his shoulder, a hand on his thigh…

Were they always so tactile? Or is he hyperaware of it now, because he’s off his Suppressants?

It was impossible to tell.

After a few hours, they grew tired of video games and switched back to movies; Louis, of course, having the privilege of picking out the film. After much deliberation, he went with Iron Man 3.

While Liam was setting up the movie and Niall was making popcorn, Harry reached over and began viciously tickling his sides. Louis squealed quite loudly, having been caught off guard.

“Ha-Ha-Harry!” He choked between giggles, “S-Stop!”

“Never!” Harry’s long fingers were unrelenting.

“Ah!” Louis cried, body twisting this way and that. Eventually, he ended up horizontal on the couch, with Harry looming over him, finger dancing up and down his sides. Tears began making their way down Louis’ cheeks from laughing so hard.

“U-Uncle!” he gasped, “Uncle! Uncle!”

Harry grinned and leaned back, a self satisfied smirk making its way across his handsome face.

Louis lay there for several minutes, eyes bright and smiling, panting as he tried to catch his breath. After the residual tremors subsided and he finally stopped giggling, Louis finally began to take notice of their rather compromising position.

Harry was straddling his hips, kneeling up over him, with his curls in disarray and his pupils blown. His large hands were resting possessively on Louis’ hips, thumbs stroking the soft skin ever so lightly. Louis took a cursory sniff and, yup- the Alpha was aroused.

The pheromones, thick and heady and _rich_ , did something to Louis. He felt his eyes flutter shut as a feeling, unlike one he had ever experienced, began to course through his body. It was subtle and not very strong, but it was- well, it was nice. Different.

_Right_.  
Starting at his lips and making its way south, his skin prickled and warmed and something else, something deeper, began to ignite. The sensation settled in his groin- or, more specifically, his asshole- and Louis realized with a start that he was actually producing _slick_. Something he hadn’t done since he presented all those years ago.

The realization was enough to make him jerk and gasp, eyes going wide.

A small part of him-the part that wasn’t freaking out because _holy shit they’re going to smell it and know I’m Omega_ \- was relieved. At least he hadn’t lost that particular ability due to continued Suppressant use.

It was a small comfort, and one he couldn’t focus on at the moment.

Louis held his breath as he waited for Harry to smell him, waited for the Alpha’s eyes to narrow, waited for the inevitable explanation he would be forced to give, when Niall- good, sweet, _amazing_ Niall with his impeccable timing- walked into the room, singing loudly about the joys of popcorn.

Thank _god_.

Harry grinned and got off him, offering a hand to help him sit up. Louis ignored it; who knew _what_ would happen if he was forced to touch the Alpha right now. Thankfully his panic had thoroughly squashed any and all feelings of arousal and he no longer felt slick, but, you know. Can’t be too careful.

Unfortunately, the luck the little Irish Omega brought him was apparently single-use only, because as soon as Louis righted himself on the couch he was pulled into Harry’s lap, situated back to chest as he had been with Zayn earlier in the day.

“Haz!” He whined, squirming. He was _not_ thinking about the lingering scent of the Alpha’s arousal or the way his long arms wrapped entirely around his chest and stomach like a security blanket.

He _wasn’t_.

“Hush, you.” Harry said, before dipping down and playfully nipping at the top of Louis’ ear.

Louis’ breath caught and sparks shot through him. Harry didn’t comment, much to his relief, focusing instead on the opening credits.

Liam made himself comfortable on the other end of the couch and pulled Louis’ feet into his lap, much as Harry had earlier. The Alpha even began lightly massaging them, too.

Louis tried very hard not to let it show how much he was loving the attention. He’s not sure he succeeded.

After several minutes he allowed himself to relax. Clearly, neither Harry nor the other Alpha’s smelled his brief arousal earlier, or surely they would have commented on it. In fact, if Louis thought about it, he probably hadn’t produced enough slick for them to have anything _to_ smell.

It had been so long since his body had been allowed to react naturally that surely it would take some time for things to start working properly again, right?

He’s not too sure about the science behind it all, but Louis imagines it must be a bit like starting a car that had been sitting for a long a while: it would sputter and chug a couple of times before firing on all cylinders.

Louis snorted to himself; he was a rusty car.

_Right_.

By mid movie he had himself fully convinced that he was worked up over nothing and was thoroughly enjoying both the film and the foot rub. Of course, Harry had to go and ruin it.

“You smell beautiful, Lou.” The Alpha whispered lightly in his ear, before burying his nose in his hair and inhaling deeply, as if to prove his point.

Louis gasped and froze.

No. 

He couldn’t breathe.

_No_.

Why would Harry do this- lull him into this false sense of security only to confront him when he least expected it? It was cruel. Louis felt his chest tighten and could tell he was about to have a panic attack, much like he had this morning in the shower.

_Nononono-_

Abruptly, he felt a light pressure at the back of his neck and his vision blurred. His muscles went slack and he was filled with a sense of _calm_ and _peace_ and _safe_.

He absently realized that Harry must be gripping him firmly by his neck, which was widely known as the fastest and easiest way to calm a scared or panicky Omega, and that _that_ , more than anything that had happened today, gave him away in an instant.

But he couldn’t really _think_ about that right now. Thanks to the fog rolling through his consciousness, all he could really think about was how warm and protected he is for the first time in a very, very long time.

Nothing else seemed to matter, and everything around him faded away.

_Alpha_.  
His heart beat slow and steady.  
 _Alpha_.  
His body was loose and pliant.  
 _Alpha_.  
His worries drifted away.  
 _Alpha is here_.

 

An indeterminable amount of time later, the fog began to gradually subside.  
Louis blinked several times, and a part him as wondering _what the fuck just happened_ but that part was muted, somehow. Distant.

The film was still playing, though it was nearing the end, and his four band mates were completely engrossed in it and paying him no attention.

And that was weird, right? That he, like, checked out for an hour or so and had no recollection of it, and that it’s not that he _doesn’t_ care; it’s that he _can’t_ seem to care.

He felt a part of himself _try_ to freak out, which was the strangest sensation because he literally could _not_ convince his muscles to tense or his heart to race.

It should have him worried or scared or at the very least concerned, but behind him, Harry was relaxed and comfortable, and Liam was still rubbing soothing circles into his feet, and on the other couch Niall and Zayn were phenomenally unconcerned with him, and, well. They wouldn’t have let anything happen to him.

He must have fallen asleep. Or something.

Louis decided to let it go. His limbs were heavy and he still felt dazed and though he wasn’t really concerned about Tony Stark right now, it was something easy and convenient to focus on.

So that’s what he did.

In no time at all the credit were rolling, and Louis had the vague, passing thought that maybe, just _maybe_ , something still wasn’t quite right with his head because the passing of time meant less than nothing to him and he was just now realizing that everything sounded a bit muffled, but. Whatever.

“Louis.”

Louis blinked. Had someone said his name? It kind of sounded like it.

“You’ve done so well, Boo, but it’s time to come up now.”

There was a voice, and it was definitely talking to him, but there were so many _words_. He couldn’t make sense of it.

Louis looked up from what he was staring at- which was a large hand on his stomach (had to be Harry’s, he thought dimly)- and was greeted with the smiling, encouraging faces of two Alphas and one Omega.

Louis gave them a spaced out smiled in return.

“That’s good, Lou. Just a little more.”

It was hard to tell who was talking. The sound was out of sync with their lips, like watching a badly dubbed foreign film.

“It’s time for dinner, Lou!”

_That_ was Niall, Louis knew- the Irish accent was unmistakable. Louis’ eyes fell on the hyper blonde, and felt his smile widen at the sight of his bright blue eyes. He loved Niall’s blue eyes.

But then- dinner? Food? Louis frowned. No, he wasn’t hungry.

He opened his mouth to tell them that, but no sound came out.

He closed his mouth and his frown deepened.

“That’s it, love. I know it’s nice, but you need to come up just a little farther.” That had to be Harry, Louis decided, as none of the other boys lips moved.

And- nice? Yeah, it was nice. Really nice. Why did he have to leave here? He was relaxed and safe and happy and-

“ ‘s warm.” he heard himself whisper, because it was.

Liam beamed. Niall grinned knowingly. Zayn’s eyes twinkled.

“Good boy.” Liam praised, “ _Good boy_.”

Louis felt himself flush in delight. He was a good boy.

“You’re almost there, Louis. Come on, come up for us so we can get some food in you.” This time, Louis could see Zayn’s lips move in sync with the sound. It was progress, he decided.

“ ‘m not hungry.” He responded. His voice sounded strange to his own ears.

“You barely at your lunch, Lou.” Harry’s voice admonished from above him.

Had he? Louis thought back to lunch- which was a feat, because it felt like _forever_ ago- and distantly remembered picking at his sandwiches.

_That’s right_ , he thought, _I wasn’t hungry at lunch, either. Too worried about Suppressants._

It took barely a moment, before-

_Fuck_.

Louis gasped sharply as his vision cleared, the smiling faces of his band mates coming fully into focus. His body jerked so harshly it hurt, every muscle going from overly relaxed to overly tense in literally milliseconds.

God, what was he _doing_? What just _happened_?

He didn’t- he couldn’t-

“Lou! Louis! It’s okay, breathe!”

But he couldn’t breathe, not now, not when he had just fallen into, what? Subspace? Omega space? In front of his band mates, no less!

Oh fuck. There was literally no hiding this.

He finally did it- he finally lost control and fucked everything up and he ruined the band and he ruined their friendship and their lives and they were going to _hate_ him even more than he hates himself and he will be all _alone_ and-

“Louis! Stop!” Harry’s voice was sharp and clear, deep and strong, and Louis’ was forced to obey the pure Alpha tone. His panicking body froze  
.  
“Calm down and breathe.” 

Again, Louis was helpless against the Alpha’s orders. He felt his burning lungs expand as he sucked in the oxygen he didn’t even realize he had been missing.

After several moments he felt his pounding heart begin to calm.

“I think,” Liam began, eyes watching him carefully and face set in a serious frown, “that it’s time we had a talk.”

Louis’ heart stopped.


	5. Chapter Five

Louis shot off the couch and out of Harry’s arms, breaking through the semi circle the other boys had formed around him and diving onto the far chair in the corner. He buried himself into the cushion and brought his knees to his chest.

Surprisingly, the boys let him go and made no move to come any closer. 

Louis wondered if that was because they could sense his need for space, or if it was because he had obviously lied to them and they hated him for it.

“Louis,” It was Zayn who began. Louis knew, could tell from the tone of his voice what the Alpha was about to say, and he begged with his eyes _don’t say it, please don’t say it_ \- but to no avail. “We know you’re Omega.”

Louis breath caught in his throat and he flinched violently as his worse nightmare came true.

“I’m sorry.” He blurted, “I’m so, so sorry. Fuck-”

Louis ran a shaking hand through his hair as tears began making their way down his face.

“Oh, fuck.” He whispered to himself, “I’m so sorry, I’ve ruined everything. Oh god, you all must hate me- I-I’m so sorry. But I- don’t worry, no one has to know! I- My Suppressants, they, they must have fallen out, but I’ll get more as soon as we stop, don’t worry! No one has to know, I- I promise, I’ll do better and everything will be alright. I’m sorry.”

Louis’ words came out a jumbled mess as he tried to convince his band mates to _not_ hate him, but judging by their shocked, incredulous stares, he wasn’t doing a very good job.

His stomach rolled and flipped nauseously as he realized that this was it. Truly- this was the end of his career in the band, or maybe the band entirely, and guilt and self loathing bubbled inside him because it was all. His. Fault.

“I’m going to be sick.” He whispered, before leaping off the chair and darting into the bathroom. He barely made it in time before losing his lunch and breakfast spectacularly into the toilet, heaving until there was nothing left.

Louis managed to flush the toilet with one shaking hand while he wiped his mouth with the other, before collapsing back into a curled ball. Sobs wracked his frame and he became vaguely aware of the four other bodies crowding into the small bathroom.

“I’m sorry.” He chanted as a mantra between sobs, “I’m so, so sorry.”

 

Niall watched Louis break down in absolute horror. He wanted nothing more than to comfort his friend, but knew his touch would be unwelcome- a truth that was driving him and the three Alpha’s to despair.

The four of them, crammed uncomfortably into the tiny bathroom but each unwilling to leave, watched as the small Omega fell apart. They were at a complete loss.

Last night, they didn’t spend too much time speculating _why_ Louis might be hiding, but Niall had given it a lot of thought. Out of all of them, he was the least surprised to find that the eldest boy had been hiding his orientation.

There were several things that Louis did- small, somewhat insignificant mannerisms he had- that gave him away as a submissive Beta, if nothing else. On more that one occasion, Niall wondered if it was something more, but, well. He didn’t have any reason to doubt Louis, and the question he always asked himself was: why would Louis keep something like that from him? He had no answer, so he often dismissed his thoughts as nothing more than bored musings and carried on.

When his passing suspicions were confirmed, a small, ridiculous part of him was affronted. Was it so bad being an Omega? Was it so wrong, so _embarrassing_ , that Louis had to hide it?

There was a time when it would have made sense, of course. Omegas weren’t always cherished as they are now-as they should be- they were once viewed as little more than _property_ to be used by Alphas as they saw fit.

But that was ages ago. It was against the law to harm or abuse an Omega in any way now, and most people were proud to be Omega, or to mate one.

Plus, Niall reminded himself, Louis had absolutely no problem with him personally. If anything, Louis treated him better, though in a different way, than the Alpha’s did. And when Louis _did_ get an attitude with him… well, Niall is smart enough to see it now for what it really was: jealousy.

No, Louis was clearly accepting of Omegas in _general_ , which meant that he had a problem with being Omega, _specifically_.

But why?

Before the (admittedly somewhat ill-timed) confrontation, Niall thought perhaps it was an ego thing.

Louis was athletic, strong, charming, and outgoing; traits that were usually associated with Betas and Alphas. Niall could see how presenting as an Omega might be a hard pill to swallow at times, but even if he was a late bloomer, he would have had _years_ to come to terms with his orientation. It didn’t really make sense, though. Louis was the kind of person to accept things as they were and move on; _“It is what it is”_ is tattooed on his chest, for Christ’s sake.

But that seemed to be the only logical explanation, and in preparation, Niall had all sorts of speeches planned about how being Omega doesn’t change who you are and all that jazz. He was ready to be there for Louis every step of the way.

In light of Louis’ breakdown however, Niall realized that it _wasn’t_ an ego thing at all.

Someone _made_ Louis believe being Omega was bad. Someone told him it was wrong and forced him to take Suppressants to hide it. It was painfully obvious.

It made Niall see red.

_No one_ should have to go through that, least of all Louis.

Louis, who, as Niall and the lads learned today, is quite possibly the sweetest Omega to walk the planet. Louis, who never hesitated to put his needs behind those of the band. Louis, who always made people smile, even (or maybe, especially) when they were having a bad day.

Someone was going to pay.

In the mean time, Niall watched helplessly as his best friend worked himself into a state of frenzied agitation. Niall could smell the guilt and self loathing rolling off him in waves, and it made even _Niall_ want to be sick.

Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Why?” he asked sharply, drawing the attention of the three Alpha’s.

Louis hiccupped and stopped the heart wrenching chant of _I’m sorry_ and _I’ll do better_ , but didn’t look up.

“W-W-What?” the Omega stuttered from his spot on the floor.

“Why are you sorry?” Niall asked gently. He immediately regretted doing so when Louis whined sadly.

Harry and Zayn jerked forward, instinctively moving to comfort Louis, but Liam pulled them back. He could tell that any attempt to comfort the boy, or even possibly touch him, would probably send him into a panic attack.

Harry and Zayn bared their teeth at the other Alpha, but relented. Thankfully, Louis missed all of this as his face was still buried in his arms.

“I-I ruined everything.” Louis admitted brokenly.

Niall’s heart clenched.

“How do you figure, Lou? We’re still a band. We still love you.” Liam kept his voice even and matter-of-fact, though his expressive brown eyes were full of love and sadness- both of which would be too much for Louis to handle right now.

Louis shook his head in his arms.

“N-No, you don’t- you don’t _understand_.” he choked.

“Then help us, Lou.” Niall encouraged. _Please_ , he begged silently, _help us understand why you think it’s so bad to be Omega, so we can help you understand that it isn’t._

Louis glanced up at them then, two red rimmed blue eyes peaking up from his folded arms, before he hid again, curling impossibly tighter.

That was a no, then.

Time for a different tactic.

“How long have you been on Suppressants, Louis?” Niall asked.

Louis jerked, clearly not expecting the question.

“S-Since I presented. A-Age 14.” 

Niall gasped. That was a long, long time to deny who you are. His heart ached for his friend.

“?” he blurted, unable to stop himself, “Why would you do that to yourself?”

All three Alpha’s shot him a warning look, clearly unhappy with how he asking the questions with no finesse or sensitivity.

But Niall ignored them; he had a plan.

“ Is it so bad, being Omega?” He made an effort to sound offended, even though he wasn’t. In front of him, the small, tortured ball that was Louis gasped and shook his head.

Niall took that as a sign of progress and kept going.

“Then, what? You do know _I’m_ Omega, right? Do you think there’s something wrong with _me_?” His tone was biting, now, and Niall maybe hated himself a bit for doing this to his friend. He kept pushing, though- this _had_ to get through to him.

“N-No, I, I love you, Niall!” Louis choked, finally looking up. His blue eyes were pained, but sincere.

Niall snorted. “Sure you do. Clearly you have some sort of issue with being Omega, and that means you have some sort of issue with _me_.”

As a pain-filled whimper tore from Louis’ throat, Zayn whirled on him, Niall, eyes blazing.

“ _What do you think you’re doing?_ ” He hissed, too quiet for Louis to hear. Zayn reached out, clearly intending to grasp the back of his neck to subdue him much like Harry did to Louis earlier, but Niall danced out of the way.

“N-No, that’s- that’s not it at all- I- I love you, you’re my b-best friend-” Louis stuttered brokenly. 

It was typical Louis, pausing in the middle of a fucking emotional _break down_ to assure someone else that they were loved. He was so predictable.

Niall loved him deeply- which is why he kept going.

“Then what, _Louis_?” he sneered the boys name like it was an insult. Louis flinched. “You took the Suppressants for eight _years_ , because you were ashamed to be Omega. Just admit it.”

Liam and Harry both turned to him in equal parts disbelief and anger at his tone, but whatever (surely painful) corrective course of action they were collectively planning was interrupted by a vehement “No!” from Louis.

The three Alpha’s whirled back around.

“No!” The Omega gasped again, tears steadily pouring down his face, “I never wanted to take the Suppressants! I- I don’t mind being O-Omega, I _l-like_ being Omega…”

At Louis’ heartbreaking admission, Niall felt nothing but sick.

Someone _did_ this to Louis.

“Then why did you take them?” Niall asked gently, voice soft and full of compassion- they way he had ached to speak to the older boy this entire time.

Something akin to realization dawned on the Alpha’s faces, and Niall bit back a sigh of relief that they finally caught on.

“I-I… I had no choice. My mum, and Mark… they…” Louis struggled to find the words, staring at his sweatpants clad knees in order to avoid eye contact.

Niall waited patiently.

“I… I was supposed to be Alpha, or at least Beta. They. They were counting on that. When I p-presented Omega… they were so _d-disappointed_ … I was always irresponsible and lazy and immature and nothing but trouble, and my parents were hoping that would change when I presented as Beta or Alpha… ” Louis trailed off again, eyes glazed as he recalled what was surely a painful memory.

“They already had to take care of my sisters, you know? F-Four little girls, wasn’t easy… then I presented and t-they realized they had to take care of _m-me_ now, too. I was a… problem. That, that needed to be solved. S-So they discussed it, and Mark got me Suppressants, and… I’ve been on them since.”

Louis’ hands clenched, nails digging into his palms. Niall jerked, recognizing that as a self-punishing mechanism; something Omegas do if they feel they need to be disciplined, and they’re not. 

His stomach rolled as he realized it meant Louis felt he deserved to be _punished_ for simply being Omega.

“It was only supposed to be for a little while.” Louis rushed to explain, “Just- just until I finished school. Just until I wouldn’t be a problem any more, and could go out and make myself useful, you know?”

Niall flinched. Louis sounded as if he was reading from a script… or repeating something that had been told to him over and over again.

“B-But then I auditioned for the X Factor, and… well I couldn’t just announce on TV that I was Omega, could I? If it didn’t work out, and I had to go back home… everyone would know. A-And that would’ve been… bad. Very, very bad. But I was still on the Suppressants, so no one had to know! But I never… I never thought it would get this far. I never thought I’d make it.”

A brief look of wonder took over Louis’ features and Niall felt something inside him loosen, relieved to see something other than soul-wrenching heartbreak on his friends face.

The moment passed though, and panic reclaimed the Omega’s body once again.

“But- I did. _We_ did. And now- now it’s too late!”

“What do you mean, Lou? You don’t have to answer to you mum or Mark anymore. You can be the Omega you’re born to be.” Harry prodded gently, inching closer.

Louis shook his head.

“D-Don’t you _see_? The fans- they don’t, they-” Niall could hear the boys heart begin to pound as he gasped a panic filled breath, “I’m Beta, to them. They’d be so _disappointed_. I lied to _them_ just like I lied to _you_ and it would ruin everything. Not to mention, Suppressants are illegal, and I’d get in so much trouble. A-And, what kind of message would that send them? That’s it’s _not_ okay to be yourself? No. No way, I- I can’t be Omega.”

Liam, it seemed, had finally had enough.

Niall silently cheered the Alpha on as he closed the distance between him and Louis, and, ignoring his recoil, firmly picked the Omega up, situated him in his arms, before sitting down himself, holding the smaller boy close on his lap.

Though initially stiff and reluctant, Louis seemed to melt into the larger Alpha in not time at all. Niall bit back a grin- he could personally attest to the comforting powers of Liam Payne, and, well. Louis didn’t stand a chance.

“First off, Lou-” Zayn began seriously, “The fans love _you_. Not because you’re Beta, but because you’re sincere and you make them laugh and you’re _talented_ and because this band would not be who we are without you. You, Louis. When you come out to them, they’ll understand. _No one_ is going to think differently of you.”

Louis tried to duck away, but Liam held him firm, as if to force him to listen to their words.

“Second,” Zayn continued, “it’s illegal to force an Omega to take Suppressants. Any action would be taken against your parents, not you.”

Louis jerked. “No- No, that can’t happen either! They were just doing their best, ‘ts not their fault they got stuck with _me_ and-”

“See, that?” Harry interrupted, frowning severely. “That mentality is wrong Lou, and the fact that you were even made to _think_ that is Omega abuse. We know Lottie presented Alpha, but what about the others? What if Felicite presents Omega, or Daisy or Phoebe? Would you want them taking Suppressants too?’

Louis opened his mouth to respond, but Harry shook his head, cutting him off before he even got started.

“No, Lou. I just want you to think about it. We won’t make you press charges or anything, but I want you to think about what is best for your family. And,” he added very seriously, “if someone tries to come after _you_ for illegal drug use, we _will_ give your parents up. You will not take the fall for something you were forced into, against your will.”

Louis didn’t nod, but his shoulders slumped in resignation. Niall was pleased to see that Louis was no longer crying and that the shaking had ceased, and he seemed to be responding well to Liam’s careful petting. Mostly though, the boy just seemed exhausted.

There was a few beats of silence, before Liam spoke up.

“Ok, here’s what we’re going to do.”

Niall grinned; they could always count on Liam to figure out their next step.

“First, we’re all going to get out of this tiny bathroom because it can barely fit one grown man, much less five.” Louis cracked a tired smile and Niall giggled.

“Then we’re taking you to the bed, Lou, where you’re going to let us hold you and love you and feed you to our hearts content. In the morning, we’ll talk with Paul and get Simon on the line and figure out how we’re going to handle your ‘coming out’. And under absolutely no circumstances will you attempt to find or take any more Suppressants, do you understand?”

Even Niall had to swallow at the firm Alpha tone in Liam’s voice. Liam gently turned Louis’ head so he could make eye contact while issuing the order, and Louis nodded easily in acquiesce.

Liam shook his head. “I need you to say it, Lou. Do you understand?”

“Y-Yea, yes. I understand.” Louis’ voice was soft and slightly raspy, and Niall realized the boy would likely have a sore throat in the morning from all the crying. He would have to get some ice chips ready, then.

Liam gave Louis a small, genuine smile.

“Good boy.” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of Louis’ head.

Niall couldn’t contain a smile of joy on his friends behalf, as a look of pure _happiness_ made it’s way across Louis’ features.

To be starved of love and praise for so long… Niall couldn’t begin to imagine it. As an Omega, he _knows_ how hard it can be to go without the proper attention, the proper care, when you need it, but thankfully he’s always had friends and family around him to help.

It pains and infuriates him to think of how long Louis denied himself his bodies most basic needs, all because his _parents_ (of all people!) convinced him being Omega was simply too much work for them.

There _will_ be repercussions- Niall would make sure of that.

But now was not the time to plot a creative and painful revenge, as Liam was beginning to stand while still holding Louis close in his arms, and Zayn and Harry were already filtering out the door.

Niall hurried out himself, taking in the cool air of the bus with relief. He had barely noticed it at the time, but it got _hot_ in there with all those emotions and bodies in that tight little space.

Liam and Louis exited last, heading straight towards the back of the bus to where the large bed was. Niall went to head to the kitchen, hoping to make some food for Louis and the rest of the boys, but was stopped by a heavy hand on his shoulder.

He turned, only to be met with the frowning, severe faces of Harry and Zayn.

Niall gulped.

“It worked, didn’t it?” He pleaded in his defense before the Alpha’s could begin. It didn’t seem to help.

“Yes,” Zayn agreed, though his voice was hard and unrelenting, “which is the only reason you’ll be able to sit down tomorrow at all.”

Niall felt his mouth go dry.

“We know why you said what you did, but it was an unnecessary gamble that could have really fucked with Louis’ head.” Harry explained, and Niall’s been disciplined enough to know that this is the part where they ensure he knows exactly _why_ he’s being punished.

“I know.” He admits miserably. He didn’t _like_ saying those things to his best friend. The last thing he wanted to do was cause Louis even more pain, but-

But he couldn’t just let the Omega sit there and chant _I’m sorry_ and cry and sob and _not do anything about it_.

“Hey,” Zayn says softly. Niall looks up and is relieved to find a kind sort of understanding on the Alpha’s sharp features. “We get that you didn’t like that any more than we did. But you’re still going to be punished. Do you understand?”

Niall felt himself loosen slightly, thankful that his Alpha’s know him well enough to know what he needs. Because as much as he hates being spanked, he hates that he hurt Louis more and the guilt would eat away at him until something was done about it.

“I understand.”

“Good.” Harry nods, “I will handle your discipline while Zayn joins Louis and Liam in the back. After we are done, you and I will make soup and sandwiches for everyone then join them.”

It sounds like a good plan to him. With more energy than any Omega who’s about to be punished has any right to have, Niall bounded to the front of the bus and flung himself over the arm of the couch, wiggling his bum in the air.

Harry snorted, Zayn disappeared to the back, and Niall thought that considering how almost _nothing_ went according to plan, this maybe wasn’t the worst possible scenario, either.

 

Liam carried him in his incredibly strong arms to the large bed that took up the entire back portion of the bus. It was a communal bed, but Louis, himself, has never been on it.

It’s not that he wasn’t _allowed_ , it’s just- that bed was used by Niall, Harry, Zayn and Liam when they needed to blow off steam. Or fuck like animals. Either one.

As a Beta, he wasn’t really included in that. Not that he was particularly _excluded_ either, but Beta’s really have no place in the instinctual, hormone driven sexcapades between Alpha’s and Omega’s.

Now, as Liam laid him ever so gently in the middle of the giant bed, Louis realized just how much he has been missing out on.

This bed was _soft_ \- like it was stuffed with clouds or unicorn hair or angel feathers or something. Nothing like the relatively uncomfortable bunks.

Louis felt gypped- amongst many other things.

Exhausted. Numb. Thirsty. Scared. Happy. Sad. Relieved. Worried.

It was all so much. _Too_ much.

“C’mon, Lou. Talk to me.” Liam spoke softly, likely so as to not spook him. “What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

Louis didn’t really know how to respond. His thoughts were a jumbled mess, and a part of him felt like maybe the last hour had been a dream, because he can’t quite comprehend that he just spilt his _biggest secret_ to the band. 

_It was too much._

“ ‘m tired.” He croaked instead, wincing at the sharp scratch of his throat. They had a show tomorrow night, and god, he hoped his throat would be better by then. The last thing he wanted was to create _more_ problems for the band.

Liam smiled fondly down at him as he grabbed an incredibly large, soft blanket. Louis eyed it with interest, suddenly aware of the goose bumps on his arms and legs and the slight tremors making their way through his body.

“I can only imagine. You’ve had a really rough day.” The words could have been mistaken for patronizing if they had been said in any other tone, but they weren’t. Louis could see the genuine concern and sympathy in the Alpha’s expressive brown eyes.

Louis loves Liam’s eyes for that very reason; they truly were the gateway to the Alpha’s heart and soul. If he ever wanted to know how the lad truly felt about something, all he had to do was make eye contact with him and it’d be there, out and open for all to see.

Take now, for instance: Liam’s famously puppy like eyes were filled with compassion and understanding, but most importantly, love.

It made Louis want to cry.

“Come on then, let’s get you bundled up.” Liam directs before wrapping the blanket tightly around Louis’ body- so tight, in fact, that he finds his arms are pinned in a self hug.

Louis just kind of let it happen, as he lacked the energy to do much of anything, but awkwardly jerked once or twice after Liam finished to find that he couldn’t really move. At all.

“Um.” Louis says in question, peering up at the Alpha through his eyelashes. He wasn’t scared or anything- the tightness of the blanket made him feel oddly secure, but it was, well. Odd.

Liam apparently didn’t see the need to answer his inarticulate question, instead choosing to lie carefully beside him and gather him into his well muscled arms.

Oh.

_Oh_.

This is _nice_.

All day, he had been held and cuddled and petted more than he has ever been, even as a child, and it was wonderful. But this felt better, somehow. Maybe because he doesn’t have the lingering fear of acting _too Omega_ hanging over him, or maybe because he is literally too exhausted to do anything other than bask in the attention, but for whatever reason, this was distinctly different.

Between the warmth and security of the blanket and the strength and safety of Liam’s arms, Louis felt himself begin to drift away.

“Will it always feel this good?” He asked, nosing at the Alpha’s neck.

“What?” Liam asked, confused.

“Being held.”

Liam made an odd, pained noise and Louis pulled back as much as he could in concern and alarm. But Liam’s face held nothing but sympathy and something that may have been determination, though Louis couldn’t be sure.

“It’s about to feel a whole lot better.” A voice said from the doorway.

Louis jerked in surprise, looking over to see Zayn, who was holding a damp wash cloth and a bottle of water, thank _God_.

Before Louis could ask him what he meant by that, the Bradford boy clambered onto the bed and situated himself on Louis’ other side.

Louis was carefully readjusted so that he was cradled delicately between the two, their powerful arms wrapping possessively and protectively around him.

Louis purred. Honest to god purred.

He would be embarrassed about it later, but for now- the Omega in him was satisfied in a way he’s never allowed himself to be.

Zayn handed Liam the wash cloth before holding the water bottle to his lips. Louis frowned and shook his head.

“I can hold my own water bottle.” He said, though with the way the blanket was wrapped around him, he really _couldn’t_. But it felt weird, having someone hold his water for him- almost like he was a baby with a bottle. It was disturbing, but also kind of… nice. And Louis just couldn’t deal with that right now.

Zayn just rolled his eyes at him, but the gentle smile never left his face.

“We know you can, Louis. Just let us take care of you tonight, yeah?” 

Louis hesitated, before nodding. The bottle was once again placed against his lips and this time he allowed it, opening his mouth. As he started to suck the cool water in, Liam began to gently wipe down his face.

It felt so good Louis’ eyes fluttered closed, and he focused solely on the refreshing trickle of water down his throat and the soft, cleansing swipes of the towel.

Maybe he could get used to this ‘being taken care of’ thing, he decided.

After some time, Louis felt the bottle being pulled away and he realized, belatedly, he had stopped sucking some time ago. Liam had also stopped, though he continued to stroke his face and hair soothingly.

It was bliss.

Louis was brought out of his zen-like state by the sound of the door sliding open and footsteps drawing nearer. He peaked open one eye, then the other, and eventually smiled as he recognized both Harry and Niall had finally come to join them- and they brought food.

“Nice of you to finally join us.” Liam teased quietly, and Louis could hear the smile in his voice.

Niall and Harry grinned in response.

“We have soup for Louis and sandwiches for everyone.” Niall chirped, unaware or unconcerned about how loud his voice was in the relative silence. His cheeks were tinted red and Louis thought he saw residual tear tracks on his face, but the young Irishman seemed happy enough that Louis paid it no mind.

He must be seeing things.

“Come and set the stuff down here,” Zayn directed, motioning towards the small table next to the bed, “We’ll get everyone situated.”

Louis thought that by ‘everyone’ Zayn meant ‘Louis’, and it turns out he was right. Liam and Zayn worked seamlessly together to adjust him into a semi sitting position and somehow managed to keep him equally cradled between the two.

It would have gone a lot smoother had Louis been allowed the use of his arms, and normally, he would have not hesitated to point that out, but he knew there was no way he could muster his typical, sarcastic humor at the moment, and, well- Louis just plain didn’t feel like talking right now.

He felt the bed dip and watched as Niall clambering on, followed shortly by Harry, who, once he’s settled, carefully passes a bowl of warm chicken noodle soup to Zayn.

A moment later, a spoon is inching its towards his mouth, and Louis doesn’t falter this time; he obediently opens his mouth and allows himself to be fed.

It’s weird, and embarrassing, but much like with the water, he finds himself relaxing into the Alpha’s care and it’s nice. Better than nice, of course, but Louis is simply too wrung out to think on it much more.

He’s vaguely aware of quiet conversation around him- Zayn is speaking to Niall while the other Omega eats, and Liam says something to Harry, but Louis pays them no mind. It’s not like how it was earlier though, when he fell into Omegaspace. This time his apathy is driven purely by his frazzled, overworked emotions and his whirring thoughts.

Finally the spoon stops its periodic ascent, and Louis realizes he’s pleasantly full. Liam offers him a sandwich, and Louis shakes his head.

“Can’t.” he whispers, and it’s not what he wanted to say, but the Alpha gets the idea and begins to eat the food himself.

While he waits for the others to finish eating, Louis preoccupies himself with the junction of Zayn’s neck and shoulder. Zayn smells so _good_ , like chocolate and spice, and Louis just wants to wrap himself in it.

Zayn lets him nuzzle to his hearts content, and Louis loses himself for a bit.

Eventually everyone is finished and the crumbs are swept of the bed. Once again, Louis finds himself being gently manhandled back down, only this time he’s positioned differently as everyone shifts about to find the most mutually pleasing arrangement.

Zayn ends up on his back, with Louis curled into his chest on one side and Niall on the other, their faces so close together Louis can see the sparkle in his fellow Omega’s eyes. Louis feels Liam spooned against his back and is comforted by the soft puffs of warm air against the back of his neck and the heavy weight of Liam’s arm around his waist. Behind Niall, Louis can see Harry has taken a similar position, spooning the blonde Omega, only his long arm reaches across Zayn’s stomach to pet carefully at Louis’ hair.

It’s warm and snug, with the two Omega’s being held tenderly by the three Alpha’s, and it should be too hot or uncomfortable, but it’s not.

It’s perfect.

Surrounded by the warmth and safety of his best mates, his family, his _pack_ ; Louis finally succumbs to exhaustion and falls into a deep, healing sleep.


	6. Chapter Six

When Liam awakes, it’s to a slight jostling and quiet puffs of exertion. It takes him a moment to realize where he is and who he’s with, but it doesn’t take long for the memory of falling asleep with his pack last night comes back to him.

He smiles.

It’s Zayn, he realizes, who is making all the noise. He is trying (rather unsuccessfully) to wiggle out from underneath the two Omegas without disrupting their sleep.

“Have to piss, mate.” He whispers once he sees Liam’s sleepy eyed stare, “Help me out, yeah?”

Liam holds back a snort and gathers Louis into his arms, shushing the small boy when he lets out a whine of displeasure. He gently pulls the Omega back, far enough so that Zayn can successfully maneuver down the bed.

The Alpha darts off to the bathroom, and Liam decides it’s high time he gets up, too.

Lots to do today and all.

Gently releasing the Omega in his arms, Liam rolls out of bed and stretches. He takes a moment to simply stare and appreciate the sight before him.

Harry must already be up, because only Louis and Niall remain. They’re curled together like two kittens, their small, delicate Omega bodies all but swallowed up by the mountain of covers.

Liam feels his chest puff in pure Alpha smugness.

These beautiful, talented, perfect Omegas are part of _his_ pack.

They’re _his_.

Liam can’t help but grin.

It’s a good feeling, no doubt, but the positively giddy feeling fades quickly as reality returns. They had a long road ahead of them- as a pack, and as a band.

Last night had been _brutal_. To watch as Louis fell apart as his biggest secret was reveled was hard, but to not be able to do anything but wait for the storm to pass was excruciating. 

In retrospect, had they known that Louis was forced to take Suppressants by his parents and saw himself as some sort of burden, they may have gone about confronting him a different way. Granted, Liam has no idea what that way would have been, but he would have done anything to avoid Louis’ breakdown last night.

Though, Liam has a feeling a meltdown like that was inevitable either way…

But it’s over now. Louis still has a lot to learn about himself and was far from being _okay_ , but at least now he has the band to support him.

With that determined thought, Liam forces himself to leave to two sleeping, adorable Omegas and make his way to the front of the bus, snagging his cell phone from his bunk as he went.

“Morning.” Harry greeted from the mini stove in the kitchenette. The tall Alpha was clad in only his tight grey boxer briefs, and Liam rolled his eyes. Harry had a tendency to wait until the very last moment to get dressed.

Speaking of which-

“Any idea when we’re going to stop?” Liam asked, kissing the taller boy’s cheek by way of greeting. Just because they’re both Alpha doesn’t mean they can’t be affectionate.

Besides, the way Harry beams at him in return made it worth it.

“Should be in an hour or so. We’ve been driving all through the night.”

Liam _hmm’d_ and grabbed an apple.

“Gotta make some phone calls.” He sighed, flopping down on one of the couches.

“Who’s first?” Harry asked.

“Simon.”

Because the man that’s been there for them since the beginning deserved to know the truth first, directly from the source. Harry nodded in agreement.

Liam took a deep breath and dialed Simon’s number. It isn’t that he’s nervous- they’ve done nothing wrong, and Simon won’t let anything bad happen to the band- but the man’s approval meant a lot to them, personally and professionally.

Simon answered promptly, greeting Liam warmly but in a way that clearly meant _‘I’m a busy man, this better be important’_.

Liam wasted no time, quickly explaining their situation and hitting the highlights- or lowlights, as the case may be- from discovering Louis’ an Omega, finding his Suppressants, confronting him, and his miniature breakdown. The whole explanation only took about three minutes, and when he was finished he was met with silence.

“Uh, Simon, are-”

“Yes, I’m here.” The older Alpha cut him off.

Liam can’t help but tense at his tone. Simon sounds _pissed_.

Liam panicked, fearing the man somehow blamed Louis for the debacle, and a warning growl was building in his throat when the man spoke again.

“So you’re telling me, that our Louis is Omega and was forced to take Suppressants against his will ever since he presented? And that he continued to take them out of fear of hurting the band?” Simon spoke slowly, his tone a mixture of anger and disbelief. Liam frowned at way the other Alpha said “ _our Louis_ ”, because a not-so-small part of him was snarling “ _my Louis. MINE._ ” but he wisely held his tongue. He knows Simon viewed all of them as his…not children, per say. More like rowdy nephews.

In any case, Liam responded with an awkward “Um, yes.” because while they all _sounded_ like rhetorical questions, sometimes it’s hard to tell with Simon.

Simon let loose a string of rare, but colorful, profanities, all of which were directed at Louis’ parents, and Liam found himself nodding sympathetically. That’s about how he felt, too.

Finally, after Simon took several deep breaths, he spoke again more calmly.

“Ok. I’m going to contact the PR team and Modest and fill them in. You call Paul and have him organize the security teams. They should be prepared for two Omega’s now, instead of just one.” 

Though it was a stereotype that Omega’s can’t defend themselves (Liam’s been on Niall’s bad side enough to know Omega’s can be plenty dangerous when they want to be), it was well known that bad things tend to happen to famous Omega’s. They get kidnapped and raped and sold into underground Omega rings and all sorts of god awful things and- yeah, no way was that going to happen to _any_ Omega in Liam’s care.

“-And I’ll contact a doctor, have him meet up with you at the hotel.” Simon was saying- and wait, what?

“A doctor? Why?” Liam asks, only to realize how silly the question was a moment later.

Of course Louis would need to get checked out.

The Omega was on Suppressants since he was _fourteen_. There’s no telling how much damage has been done.

The thought made something heavy and dark curl in his chest.

Simon didn’t answer, just paused the way he does to let you know you’ve asked a stupid question, before he continues on.

“I’m sure someone from PR will contact you as soon as they decide how they want to move forward. They may want to talk with Louis to get the full story-”

“Absolutely not.” Liam rejected the idea immediately. There was no way he was going to make Louis relive last night just for the PR people, no matter what anyone says.

“I’m just giving you a heads up.” Simon returned, “So just be ready for the call. I’ll let you know as soon as I find a physician who won’t go squealing to the press. You’ll hear from me in an hour or so anyway.”

“Alright. Talk with you later, Simon.” Liam said, anxious to get off the phone and check on Louis again.

“Alright then. And Liam?”

“Yeah?”

“Have Louis give me a call when after he’s up.”

Liam hesitated. “Look, Simon, he’s not… he’s delicate, right now.”

Simon actually growled, offended. “I just want to tell him I’m proud of him.”

Liam flushed.

“I’ll have him give you a call then.” He paused, then adds “Thanks, Simon.”

The older Alpha grunts and then the line disconnects. Liam smiled- that man was so predictable sometimes.

Before giving his phone a chance to cool off, Liam quickly called Paul and filled him in. The conversation was much shorter as Paul was already beginning to plan what all needed to be done. By the time they got off the phone, he had confirmed no less than five times that they (read: Louis) were alright to perform tonight. Liam assured him they were, but promised to let him know as soon as possible if that changed.

Liam makes another few phone calls after that, fielding one from the PR team asking to speak with Louis, before he’s finally able to take a break. He joined Zayn and Harry, who were munching away at the breakfast Harry prepared, at the table.

“Having fun there, Daddy Direction?” Zayn teases, caramel eyes glinting with laughter. Liam huffed and chose not to respond, instead taking a bit of Harry’s omelet.

Liam rolled his eyes at the nickname, even though he secretly doesn’t mind it. Taking care of the others, organizing their days and coordinating their schedule gave him a sense of control in their otherwise wild, crazy lives. Plus, it satisfied that deep, primal urge he has to provide for his pack.

The three Alpha’s ate breakfast in companionable silence, each contemplating the dramatic shift in the group dynamic that has occurred over the last two days. The next few weeks will be hard, that’s for sure- but Liam knows his fellow Alphas are nothing if not adaptable.

Not for the first time, Liam thanked his lucky stars that he was put into _this_ band with _these_ particular boys. It was impossible to imagine what his life would be like if he didn’t have them in it.

Upon shooting a small, impossibly grateful smile at both Harry and Zayn and receiving one back from each, he knew without a doubt that they would be okay.

 

Waking up was a challenge for Louis. He drifted through various levels of consciousness, cycling from almost-awake to mostly-asleep for what felt like forever.

Memories from last night would filter through his mind, accompanied by residual feelings of panic and horror, and discourage him from even considering opening his eyes _literally ever again_ …

But then a memory of Liam’s strong, protective arms or Harry’s soothing, petting hands would flash by, and warm him all the way from his toes to his ears and make him think, _maybe this won’t be so bad_.

It was a confusing, frustrating sort of limbo.

Finally, Louis had enough and heaved a heavy sigh and opened his eyes, only to be greeted by a pair of big, blue, sparkling orbs centimeters from his.

He yelped and jerked back.

“Morning!” The blond Irishman chirped, seemingly unfazed by Louis’ less than manly scream.

“Um, morning.” Louis muttered, placing a hand over his racing heart. He absently noted that the   
blanket he had been wrapped so tightly in last night had fallen loose, pooling around his waist. The bed was empty of all Alpha’s, too, and Louis felt a brief, irrational flash of panic at the thought of them leaving him.

 

It was ridiculous, of course- if only for the fact that they were all on a moving bus and therefore, unable to go far at all.

“How did you sleep?” Niall asked, breaking Louis from his thoughts.

Louis considered his question. “Amazing.” He answered truthfully, unable to suppress a small smile.

In actuality, Louis can’t remember _ever_ sleeping so well. It put his scent-stealing nights to shame.

Niall beamed. “That’s great! I know I always sleep best when they’re with me, too.”

Louis blushed at his own transparency. He shifted his gaze down to where his hands were picking at the blanket.

“How are you feeling, Lou?” Niall asked, eyes earnest and sympathetic, and the small frown on his face told Louis not to try to bullshit the other Omega. Niall was always scarily good at seeing past Louis’ masks, anyways.

“I feel…” Louis trailed off, unsure of what to say. How _did_ he feel? His entire world was torn apart, his façade nothing more than a pile of ashes, and though he had always _hated_ pretending to be Beta- well, it was all he knew. Without that, who was he? The whole thing left him feeling…

“Lost.” He finished. “I feel lost.”

Niall made a choked sound before gathering him in his arms. Being held by an Omega was decidedly different than being held by an Alpha, but it was wonderful in its own way.

Of course, Louis was still mystified by the fact that he even _was_ being held in the first place. It was all he wanted- _needed_ \- for so long.

He curled fully into Niall, who was only slightly bigger than himself, and when the blond Omega began rubbing soothing circles on his back Louis was suddenly unable to stifle the word vomit he didn’t know he was suppressing.

“What do I do now, Ni? How am I supposed to act? I don’t.. I’ve never been Omega. What if I do the wrong thing- or, or say the wrong thing? Oh, god. Harry, Zayn, and Liam are Alpha’s… what if I can’t submit to them, like I’m supposed to? I don’t know what I’m doing, Ni. I’m not- I’m no good. I’m going to mess this up. I always fuck things up and this won’t be any different and-”

Niall, thankfully, cut him off just as his voice was beginning to take on a hysterical edge.

“First of all,” the blond said forcefully, “you do not _always fuck things up_. I’m not quite sure where you got that from, but just- no. That’s rubbish. Second, there is literally nothing you can do that would make Harry, Zayn, Liam, or myself think less of you. We all understand that this is new for you, and there’s going to be some bumps along the way. But you can’t be so hard on yourself. Worst case scenario: you act out, you get punished, then you get cuddles and ice cream. So don’t worry about that, yeah?

And finally, just follow your instincts. Just cause we know you’re Omega doesn’t mean you have to become some, like, docile obedient sub. Like, if that’s who you are, great, but you don’t have to stop being Louis Tomlinson and all the things that make you who you are, you know? You can still play pranks and make jokes and steal golf buggies if that’s what you want. But no matter what, Lou, we’re always going to be here for you. All of us, forever.”

Niall finished passionately, holding Louis’ chin firmly so he couldn’t avoid eye contact. 

Louis felt his fears abate somewhat, reassured by the other Omega’s words. He offered a weak, grateful smile.

“Thanks.” He said quietly, “I didn’t mean to like, freak out like that.”

Niall tutted disapprovingly. “What did I just say, hm? Follow your instincts. Do you feels right. If you need to blow off steam, have at it.”

Louis nodded. He understood what the blonde was saying, of course, but he doubts Niall fully understands how big of a task that is.

He has spent _so long_ ignoring his every instinct- pushing them away, shoving them deep into the corners of his mind- that to simply act on them now… well, it seemed impossible.

But- 

_No matter what, Lou, we’re always going to be here for you. All of us, forever._

Niall promised.

Louis let himself believe him.

Niall grinned, as if sensing the newfound resolution in Louis.

“Come on, then. Let’s go get some breakfast.”

Louis forced down the nerves bubbling in his stomach (these were his best friends, for Christ’s   
sake) and followed the bouncing Omega to the front of the bus.

_My first day as an Omega since age fourteen_ , Louis thought grimly, _here goes nothing._


	7. Chapter Seven

After taking a piss and brushing his teeth, Louis let himself be led out to the front of the bus by the blond Omega, only to freeze as soon as they emerged.

Harry, Liam, and Zayn were sitting around the table with empty plates in front of them, simply chatting. Their heads simultaneously snapped around as they caught scent of Louis and Niall approaching.

Louis’ breath caught in his throat as he felt a brief flash of _oh shit no I can’t do this_ , but then Niall grabbed him firmly by the wrist and unapologetically dragged him forward.

A moment later, Harry broke the sudden, awkward silence.

“Good morning, sleepy Omegas. Breakfast was about to go cold.” As per usual, Harry’s sparkling green eyes soothed something deep within him, and Louis felt the tension bleed ever so slightly from his shoulders.

“What’d you make?” Niall asked eagerly, plopping himself down comfortably on Liam’s lap while Harry dished up two plates. Liam smiled affectionately at the back of Niall’s head and pressed a kiss into his blond hair, and Louis almost rolled his eyes before he remembered he didn’t have to be jealous anymore.

He shifted awkwardly for a second, unsure of where to sit. There was one empty chair, but it was on the other side of the table, and would it look weird if he walked all the way around, like he was trying to separate himself from them? _Was_ he trying to separate himself? He didn’t think so. But he couldn’t just plop himself on Zayn’s lap like Niall had, either, because that was a little presumptuous of him. Just because he was Omega, doesn’t mean he can just go climbing all over Alpha’s, does it?

And _Jesus Christ_ why was this so hard?

Thankfully, Louis was saved from his inner conflict a moment later when Zayn made the decision for him.

The Alpha gently but firmly grabbed him by the hips and guided him into his lap, sitting chest-to-back opposite Niall, who was, of course, smiling satisfactorily back at him.

This time, Louis _did_ roll his eyes, but the happy smile on his face may have ruined the effect.

Niall’s smirk just widened.

“I made omelets and toast- nothing fancy, but I figured we could eat something nicer before the show.” Harry answered as he placed a plate in front of both Omega’s.

Louis shot him a grateful smile, trying desperately not to purr in contentment at the fact that _an Alpha was providing delicious food for him_ , while he sat encased in the strong arms and protective scent of yet another Alpha.

A lesser Omega would’ve been done for.

The scene was very similar to breakfast yesterday, he realized. His fork paused its periodic ascent to his mouth as he thought about it.

Actually, this was _exactly_ how breakfast went yesterday, except his band mates weren’t acting so fucking strange today.

Louis gasped in realization.

_They knew_.

He didn’t know how that made him feel. He wanted to feel betrayed, but _he_ was the one that had been lying to _them_ , so that wasn’t entirely fair, was it?

Of course, he was embarrassed- how could he not be? They just let him pretend to be Beta and basically make a fool of him self, while they, what? Watched indulgently? Snickered at how far off the mark he was?

“Louis?” Zayn asked concernedly from behind him, having heard his gasp.

“You knew I was Omega.” It wasn’t a question, just a statement of fact.

Louis forced himself to stay calm as Harry, Liam, and Niall all looked away guiltily and refused to   
make eye contact. Behind him, Zayn tensed.

“How long?” Louis asked, heart pounding.

“What?” Liam responded, after a beat of silence.

“How long did you all know I’m Omega? Were you just, like, letting me make an ass of myself until I finally messed up enough that you were forced to confront me about it?”

The whole not feeling betrayed thing? Yeah, fuck _that_. Louis was hurt. And pissed.

But mostly just hurt.

A frantic “No!” rang out from several, possibly all, band members, and Louis was suddenly met with three pairs of wide, pleading, and sincere eyes. Zayn’s arms tightened comfortingly around him and the Alpha’s hands soothingly petted his upper arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Louis continued to stare at them coldly.

“Then what?”

No one responded for a several moments. Finally, Liam spoke up.

“We only found out two nights ago.” He admitted. Louis could see the Alpha petting Niall the same way Zayn was petting him, and he realized with a pang of guilt that he caused his fellow Omega distress. 

“Um, Paul brought food on the bus and I went back to wake you up. I found…” Liam trailed off, but that was okay, because Louis knew exactly what the Alpha must’ve found.

He would’ve seen Louis, looking absolutely pathetic, wrapped in the Alpha’s scents and clutching a stuffed cat.  
Louis’ cheeks burned. He couldn’t think of anything more absolutely _mortifying_ than for his best friends and band mates to discover his deepest secret while he was at his absolute low.

“I got the others and, well. With your scent and, um, everything else it was pretty obvious. But we couldn’t figure out why you kept it a secret for so long, so we just assumed it was because you had a problem being Omega. We thought it was like a masculinity thing, or something.”

Louis made a pained noise in his throat, because really? That’s what they thought? That his ego was so big he would lie to his closest friends and _the entire world_?

Ouch.

“We found your Suppressants and threw them out.” Zayn picked up when it became clear Liam was done talking, “I’m the one who tore your bag to make it look like they fell out accidentally. We decided to try to, like… treat you like an Omega all day and show you how good it can be, you know? Like really get you to enjoy it. And we were going to confront you last night and let you know we knew the truth, but then you feel into Omegaspace so _beautifully_ and it was perfect- but then…”

But then Louis broke down like some sort of _baby_. He felt his cheeks burn, and it was his turn to avert his eyes.

Louis took in what they were telling him. He very much wanted to be angry that they played him, or hurt that they thought so little of him in the first place, but he knew that was just ridiculous. Louis _knows_ these boys inside and out- sometimes he thinks he knows them better than he knows _himself_ \- and he knows that everything they did, they did because they care for him. It was laughable to think any one of them would do something to intentionally hurt another.

He felt the anger and tension drain from him completely, and he sank back into Zayn’s chest. In return, the Alpha made a noise of grateful relief and nuzzled his neck.

“O-Okay. I, um. I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions.” Louis apologized, feeling foolish. Then he winced, “And I should probably apologize for last night, too. I didn’t mean to flip out like that, or like, cause so many problems for you lads-”

He was cut off by a sharp, reprimanding bite to his neck.

He whimpered.

“Hey, none of that.” Harry scolded gently, “You don’t have to apologize for anything. Last night was stressful for you, and no one blames you for breaking down. And no one blames you for jumping to conclusions, either. That’s what we did when we found out you’re Omega, and if we hadn’t… well, maybe we would have handled things differently.”

Louis managed a weak smile. Zayn began gently lapping at the bite, soothing the sting. Louis’ frazzled emotions settled somewhat at the comforting action.

“Now, eat the rest of your breakfast, love.” Liam directed with a kind smile.

Louis did so, happily.

 

After that, things weren’t so weird. Louis’ nerves had settled, and he was feeling more like himself. He joked with Niall, poked fun at Harry, threw things at Liam when the Alpha wasn’t looking, and cussed at Zayn when the Alpha beat him at Mario Kart.

All too soon though, the bus was pulling to a stop outside the hotel they would be staying at after the show.

Louis felt his chest tighten as reality began to sink in.

It felt like they were in their own little world these last two days. He hadn’t seen or even heard from anyone other than his band mates- Christ, he hasn’t even checked his phone in the past 48 hours. This has been the longest he’s gone without any contact with the outside world since before he auditioned for the X Factor... And it’s been really, _really_ nice.

But once he steps off this bus, everything goes back to how it was.

Back to the lies, the façade, the illusion...

He would have to be _Louis Tomlinson, Beta_ again.

“I can’t.” Louis didn’t even realize the words slipped out until he felt a pair of arms snake immediately around his waist and pull him into a solid chest.

“Shh,” Harry murmured in his ear, “It’s okay. Liam has been on the phone all morning, we’re taking care of everything. PR is working on a statement, and as soon as the doctor can tell us when your heat cycle will begin, Paul will get started on rescheduling the shows.”

Louis took a deep breath, inhaling the Alpha’s comforting, warm scent. Maybe it was his imagination, but to him, Harry always smelled of apples and cinnamon and leaves- all the wonderful things Louis loved about autumn.

He took a moment to process what the Alpha was saying. 

“Doctor?” he asked, turning in the younger man’s arms so he can look at his face.

“Liam called Simon first thing, and he’s sent a physician to the hotel to check you out and make sure you’re healthy. He’s already waiting for you.” Harry informed him, green eyes sparkling with a fondness that was completely unrelated to their conversation. The Alpha began running his fingers gently through his hair, and Louis melted just a bit.

Guilt bubbled up in his stomach as he realized just how busy his fellow band mates have been. While he was throwing tantrums and sleeping and goofing off, Liam was calling their management and coordinating and cleaning up _his_ mess.

He basically dumped this huge problem unfairly onto the shoulders of his younger band mates and expected them to fix everything.

God, he was an idiot.

“I’m so sorry.” Louis apologized, dropping his eyes to the floor, “Fuck, I didn’t mean to leave you guys to clean up my mess. I- I’ll go talk to Liam now, let him know he doesn’t have to put himself out anymore on my behalf. I’m so fucking selfish. I’m sorry.”

“Christ, Lou.” Harry sounded exasperated, and Louis flinched at the tone. “No, I- I’m not mad or anything, Louis. I just… I’m frustrated that someone made you think you were nothing but a burden to those around you.”

Louis didn’t really know how to respond, so he just kept his gaze locked on the floor.

After a beat of silence, Harry heaved an overdramatic sigh and tilted his chin up so that he was once again staring into those captivating green eyes.

“We’re Alpha’s, Lou. We take care of people. We _like_ to take care of people- especially pretty little Omegas like you. I promise you Liam was more than happy to make those calls this morning. You did exactly what you needed to do, which was rest and recuperate. These next few weeks are going to be tough, but you’re going to have to trust that we’ll get you through it, okay? We’ll always be here for you.”

Those words, so similar to Niall’s from this morning, rang in his ears for several moments. Louis felt himself get warm all over.

He silently marveled over the fact that these guys- who just so happened to be the best people Louis has ever met- were bending over backwards to help him. _Him_ , of all people. What has he possibly done to deserve this?

He couldn’t suppress a small, whine-like noise of appreciation that rose in his throat. Harry growled softly back, and Louis tucked his face into to tall Alpha’s neck for several minutes, basking in the comfort that was being so freely offered him. 

“Alright, lads.” Liam called out, entering the front of the bus. Louis pulled away from Harry to listen to what the Alpha had to say.

“Just got off the phone with PR. For today and tonight, if anyone comments or asks about Louis’ scent, the official word is, surprise surprise, ‘no comment’. I doubt anyone will say anything though- it’s still too faint to really notice. Only essential personnel have been told about Louis- Paul, the entire security team, Lou, and anyone else who might be in close enough contact to pick up his scent, really. They’ve all signed a NDA, so no worries there. Once we get in the hotel, Louis will see Dr Moore. Don’t worry, Lou- Simon promised me he’s the best in the area. After that, we’ll head to the arena and just go about our normal pre-show stuff as planned. Any questions?”

Louis shook his head, leaning over to whisper a quiet “Thank you” in the Liam’s ear. The Alpha smiled broadly and pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

After that, they were lead off the bus and into the hotel by security, pausing several times to wave at the hundreds of fans outside the barricade. Louis’ heart clenched uncomfortably in his chest at the very real possibility of those same fans turning against him in the next few days once they learned the truth- not that he would blame them. He’s the one that’s been lying to them for the past four years, after all.

Louis firmly pushed those thoughts away and rushed the last few feet into the hotel. As usual, they all received individual rooms, even though it was a well known fact that they usually ended up sleeping in one another’s beds. Well- it was a well known fact that _Niall_ usually crashed with one of the Alpha’s (sometimes all of them) but that was to be expected. Louis had always been on his own.

Staring at the keycard in his had, Louis couldn’t help but wonder if that was going to change.

He desperately hoped it was.

Zayn looped an arm around his waist and guided him into the elevator, and it was all a bit strange, how much the lads would randomly touch him now, but, well. It’s not like he was complaining.

Once to their floor- the top one, that you needed a special card just to get access to- Louis was guided to his room.

“Erm, we could come with, if you’d like. Or we can wait out here, too. Whatever you’re comfortable with, Lou.” Harry said awkwardly. It took Louis a minute to catch on, but then he realize the doctor- Dr Moore- must be in his room.

Louis flushed. As much as he really wanted his friends in there with him, he was positive the doctor would be asking some rather, um, _embarrassing_ questions and, well… he shares everything with his band, but there are some things they just didn’t need to know.

“Uh, I’ll come get you when we’re done, yeah?” He offered. The four of them nodded vigorously, and Louis smiled a bit, touched at how eager they were to be accommodating of his needs and wishes.

“Right. Um, see you in a few?” Liam asked. Louis nodded, then turned and slide his key card in.

Closing the door behind him, he turned to face a kind looking, older Beta who had a variety of standard medical equipment laid out on one of the tables.

“Hey there. I’m Dr Moore.” The Beta greeted warmly, striding forward to offer his hand.

Louis took it, feeling oddly self-conscious.

“Louis Tomlinson.” He said, rather unnecessarily.

Dr Moore nodded. “So, I was told you’re coming off the long term use of Suppressants?”

“Yeah. I, uh. I started them a week after I presented, when I was fourteen… so I’ve been using them for eight years.” Saying it out loud left a bad taste in his mouth and a nauseating feeling in his stomach.

The feeling only grew worse at the doctor’s low whistle.

“That’s a long time, my boy. You do understand that there can be some serious health complications that come with such long term use?” Dr Moore asked gently.

Louis nodded, feeling miserable.

“Alight then, lets get started.”

The doctor began with simple measurements of his height and weight, then took his blood pressure and temperature like normal. He looked in his ears, nose, and throat, then listened to his heart and lungs.

Once all the standard, physical things were over with, Dr Moore began with the questions.

He asked Louis when his last Heat was, to which the Omega had to embarrassingly admit he’s never experienced on. Then, he was asked if he’s ever produced slick, and it was even more humiliating to have to recount the events of last night.

Dr Moore asked several more questions about his, er, sexual habits (trying to determine if he was exposed to any STD’s, Louis assumes) , but he was brought quickly to a halt when Louis blurted out he is a virgin. And, really, Louis couldn’t help but wonder if they pink would _ever_ fade from his cheeks. But it’s not like he could’ve afforded to sleep with someone, even while he was on Suppressants. Anyone getting that close to him would have surely been able to smell his Omega scent, even Betas.

The doctor stared at him, shocked, for a moment before regaining his professional bearing.

“Right, then.” He muttered, scribbling something in his notebook. “Moving on. Do you know the name of the Suppressants you were taking?”

“Er, no. Sorry.” Louis admitted, feeling foolish. He was taking pills every day for eight years straight and didn’t even know the name of them. How stupid and dangerous was _that_?

“Can you describe what they look like?”

 

Louis shrugged. “Sure, I guess. They were little square things, and were bright orange.”

Dr Moore paused before looking up to stare at him intently. “Orange, you say?”

Louis nodded nervously, worried by the doctors reaction.

“Are you sure?”

Louis snorted and shot Dr Moore an unimpressed look. He took the damn things for eight years; of course he was sure.

“Right, silly question.” Dr Moore muttered as he turned and began to dig through his large, brown bag. He produced a small, but incredibly thick looking book that contained literally hundreds of pictures of pills with names and descriptions next to them. Louis waited patiently while the doctor flipped through it, clearly looking for something.

Finally, he paused on a page before flipping the book around and showing Louis.

“Is this the pill you were taking?” He asked urgently and sure enough, there it was- that ghastly, awful little orange pill that was the bane of Louis’ existence.

“Y-Yeah.” Louis’ nerves had increased exponentially during the doctors frantic perusal of the small book. What if he was on, like, the only pill known to cause certain infertility? Or- or worse?

But then, Dr Moore did something unexpected: he heaved a sigh of relief and a wide grin spread over his face, and, okay- that’s a good thing, right? Because it’s not like a doctor would smile right before telling someone bad news… right?

“Um, Dr Moore?” Louis asked, his fingers still twisting nervously in his lap.

“Oh! Oh, no, my boy, there’s no need to worry. This is very good news indeed.” Dr Moore paused, placing the book back into his bag before turning his attention fully on Louis once again.

“Are you familiar with the term ‘placebo’?”


	8. Chapter Eight

As it turns out, several years ago the government manufactured a fake Suppressant drug that was little more than a sugar pill. The “Suppressant” was produced off-shore, then imported in and distributed out to various black markets, just as typical, illegal narcotics were. Evidently, it was all very covert and top secret. The program was created and managed by the Omega Protection Agency, and the goal was to protect Omegas from the harmful effects of Suppressants. 

Apparently, the program was considered wildly successful until a year ago, when a disgruntled ex-employee of the company that manufactured the pill went straight to the press, and after that, the gig was up.

Even though it was a big news story at the time, Louis hadn’t heard any of this as he had been touring.

“So you’re saying I’ve been taking sugar pills the past eight years?” Louis asked incredulously. It was good news, obviously, but- well. He was just shocked, is all.

Dr Moore smiled brightly at him as he packed up his equipment. “Essentially, yes.”

Louis made a noise in the back of his throat.

“I don’t understand. Why haven’t I had a Heat, then? And why has my scent been muted? And- and all the hormone stuff…” He trailed off, confused.

Dr Moore’s smile softened, and he laid a kind hand on Louis’ shoulder.

“The mind is a strange and powerful thing, Louis.” He said simply by way of explanation, “Now. I   
have to ask, is there an Alpha that will be taking care of you?”

Louis faltered at the question. “Um, I guess Harry, Zayn, and Liam will be.”

“Perfect! I’ll just need a quick word with them, then I’ll be out of your hair.”

Louis shifted uncomfortable. “Erm, right.”

“No worries, Louis.” Dr Moore chuckled. “I’m not going to share any patient confidential information. I just need to fill them in on the general state of your health.”

Louis found that a little strange, but it was just one more thing he was going to have to get used to. It’s not that Omega’s are treated like children or incompetent adults or anything like that, it’s just they typically have an Alpha who is in charge of their health, and as such, that Alpha is usually briefed by physicians on the state of their Omega. It’s just, Louis has never experienced it first hand before.

“Right. I’ll go grab them, then. One moment.”

Louis all but ran out of the room, desperate to have a moment to himself to get his whirling thoughts in order.

He was incredibly relieved, of course. His biggest fear while taking the Suppressants had been about what they could possibly be doing to his body. It was a fear that kept him up at night on more than one occasion. It was something he tried desperately not to think about.

So of course to have that fear alleviated was… amazing. And strange.

On top of that, he couldn’t quite figure out why the Suppressants had worked when they weren’t even Suppressants to begin with. According to Dr Moore, his mind successfully tricked his body into thinking he was taking a hormonal suppressant, but that seemed so far fetched…

The whole concept was a bit sideways, but Louis decided to just roll with it. It is what it is, after all.

Other than the whole Suppressant/Placebo thing, Dr Moore gave him a clean bill of health. The older Beta couldn’t say for sure when his Heat would start, especially given that he’s never had one, but he did say he was likely to experience an “extended period of hormonal adjustment” before his body would even be ready to think about a Heat.

So, that really cleared things up.

Louis came to a stop in front of the room three down from his, where he could hear his friends laughing and joking around. He entered without knocking.

Once again, all talking ceased as their attention snapped to him. Louis almost rolled his eyes; this was getting a bit old.

“So, how’d it go?” Liam asked anxiously.

“Good.” Louis said. He could hear the disbelief and surprise in his own voice, “Really good.”

His four band mates were still staring at him expectantly, and Louis realized he might have to expand on that later.

“Um, he wants to see you guys- Harry, Zayn and Liam. I guess he’s going to… talk to you? Or something?” Louis shrugged helplessly.

The three of them leapt to their feet, eager to perform their Alpha duties. Or whatever.

Niall just shot him an amused look from behind his laptop, which Louis returned.

“Right. Yes, of course.” Zayn said, leading the trio out the door. He gave Louis a quick hug as he passed, accompanied by a kiss on the cheek. Harry and Liam followed suit.

Once the door shut behind them, Niall full on grinned at him.

“I think they’re a bit overjoyed to have another Omega to take care of.” the blond Omega teased,   
“Come, sit. I want to show you something.”

Louis rolled his eyes, but flushed at the Irishman’s words. He hasn’t really considered the possibility that perhaps the Alpha’s _liked_ having another Omega around… he only really thought himself a burden to them, really.

He padded over to where Niall was sitting and plopped down next to him, leaning in to see what the other Omega was looking at.

It was a Tumblr page, filled with pictures of him.

“Niall, what-?”

“Shh! Let me show you!” Niall cut him off, tilting the screen so Louis could see more clearly.

Yup-more pictures of him. Louis rolled his eyes again.

“So, apparently there’s this group of fans, right, who totally, one hundred percent think you’re   
Omega.” Niall explained excitedly, “They call it, _Loumega_.”

Louis winced at the term. “What?”

Niall nodded, “Yeah, and look- there’s like tags and everything. And it’s not just like, one or two people Lou- literally thousands of people are posting things about it.”

Louis took the laptop from Niall and scrolled down the page, looking at each picture and reading the captions.

One was a picture taken pretty recently- he could tell because he’s wearing his brand new favorite shirt- in which he was curled up, knees to chest, back stage, resting his head on his knees and smiling at something off-frame. The caption read ‘ _oh my gosh he’s so small and cute and foldable ofmegurrrrhhh omega omega omega!!!1!11!!1!!’_.

Down a few from that, was a gif of him and Liam, in which Liam reaches out and gently pats his hair and Louis’ face lights up and _huh_ \- he really doesn’t remember that.

Looking at these pictures and gifs all put together like this, in one, centralized location, it’s pretty blatantly obvious how absolute shit he was at playing Beta.

He’s torn between feeling infinitely grateful their fans are so observant, and pissed off that their fans _are so damn observant_.

None the less, the knot in his stomach unclenches bit by bit as he continues to scroll down the page, comforted by the knowledge that when he does come out, at least some fans won’t completely hate him.

Finally, Louis turns back to Niall, who’s staring at him with a shit eating grin.

“See?” the Irishman asks smugly.

Louis shakes his head, but can’t contain his laugh.

“How did you even find this?” he asks, shaking his head in amused wonder at his friend.

Niall shoots him an incredulous look. “Who do you think you’re talking to, Tommo?” His grin broadens, “I post half the shit on there.”

Louis dissolves in a fit of giggles.

 

Zayn enters Louis’ room first and immediately scrutinizes the Beta before him.

He would have liked to meet this doctor prior to sending Louis in here alone with him- the thought of Louis being alone with _anyone_ makes Zayn wildly uncomfortable- but Louis’ health took precedence over any silly Alpha posturing, and the Omega needed to see the doctor pronto.

Now, though, he wishes he had taken the time to step in to have a _word_ with the doctor before sending Louis in. It would have only taken a moment, really- just long enough for Zayn to assure the man that if he said or did anything inappropriate, or if he leaked any of this to the press, he would _tear his motherfucking balls off and feed them to goats, don’t think I can’t I swear to fucking god…_

Zayn snapped out of his thoughts and realized, belatedly, the doctor was talking.

“- usually only one Alpha is charged with taking care of an Omega’s health, but I suppose three are better than one, yeah? Are you lads a pack?”

Polygamous relationships weren’t uncommon, of course. The most common were threesomes: one Alpha and two Omegas, or two Alphas and one Omega. Anything larger than a triad was classified simply as a ‘pack’.

In response to Dr Moore’s question, the three Alpha’s stared coldly back at him, unwilling to divulge any more personal information than they had to.

Perhaps because of his age, Dr Moore seemed unfazed by their Alpha behavior. Begrudgingly, Zayn felt his respect for the Beta grow. Slightly.

“Well, physically speaking, your Omega is perfectly healthy.” Dr Moore began, “He’s a bit underweight- he should be about ten pounds heavier than he is. It could very well be due to the stress of touring, but whatever the case, I recommend monitoring his eating habits and ensuring he’s eating regular, healthy meals.”

Zayn bristled at the insinuation that they _hadn’t_ been doing that (even though they haven’t been, Zayn admitted to himself guiltily) and Liam growled, taking personal offense to that statement.

Dr Moore held his hands up in a placating gesture. “I’m just giving my professional recommendation.” He soothed. Zayn huffed and crossed his arms.

“Like I said before, other than his weight, physically speaking Louis is a perfectly healthy Omega. I can tell you with absolute certainty he has suffered no ill-effects from the long term use of Suppressants.”

Zayn let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, feeling as if a weight has been lifted. He smiled shakily at Harry and Liam, both of whom were wearing similar expressions of relief.

He didn’t know what he would have done if Louis was permanently impaired in some way. It would have been both heartbreaking and devastating, no doubt.

Thankfully, it seems luck is truly on their side here- and Zayn couldn’t be more grateful.

“But, how is that possible?” Harry asked carefully, hesitating to look the gift horse in its mouth.

The doctor just smiled mysteriously. “Ah, you’ll have to ask Louis about that.”

Zayn glared at the Beta, unamused by his jocularity. But then, something the doctor said clicked in his head, and- “You said _physically_ , he’d be fine. What did you mean by that?”

Dr Moore’s face turned serious.

“Yes, that’s the real reason I called you lads in here. It was blatantly obvious, even from the short amount of time I spent with him, that Louis was forced to take the Suppressants, yes?”

None of them responded.

Dr Moore continued, “I am… concerned about how he is adjusting, mentally, to being open about   
his Omega orientation. I believe he is in a very fragile state of mind.”

Zayn was frustrated by what the doctor was _not_ saying. Of course Louis was fragile right now- his world is about to get turned on its head. That wasn’t anything they didn’t already know.

Just as he was about to snap at him, Dr Moore continued on.

“In order to make this transition easier for Louis, my recommendation to you is to treat him exactly as you had when he you thought he was Beta. I know it will be difficult, but I believe Louis will find comfort in the familiarity of your relationship in these next few weeks, when everything around him will be changing. Once things are settled a bit, it should be safe to give in to your instincts and lavish him with the all the attention you desire.”

Zayn froze at the doctors words, trying to process exactly what the Beta was asking them to do. He wanted them to… what, more or less ignore Louis in his time of need? Was he _insane_?

The anger and disbelief must have shown on his face, because the doctor rushed to explain.

“I’m not saying you shouldn’t be there for him. It’s just that, in my professional opinion, in order to keep Louis from being too overwhelmed, it is in his best interest for you to restrain yourselves around him until he has been able to adjust, mentally, to his new situation.”

None of them spoke. Zayn, for his part, simply crossed his arms and glared coldly at the Beta, making it clear the older man was no longer welcome. A quick glance to his side told him Harry and Liam adapted similar, threatening postures.

Dr Moore hurriedly grabbed his bag and his coat. “Please, just consider it.” He asked, before walking out of the room.

Zayn didn’t let himself relax until he heard the door shut firmly behind the doctor.

“I can’t-”

“We’re not-”

“There’s no way-”

Obviously, Harry and Liam were just as anxious to voice their disgust at the doctors proposal as he was. However, after falling silent, they looked awkwardly at each other for several moments.

For all their apparent loathing of the idea… they were all still standing there. 

Finally, Zayn huffed and ran a hand through his hair. “We’re not actually considering this, are we?”

Harry shrugged guiltily. “I hate it. It’s a stupid idea. But… yesterday, we kind of. Well, that’s what we did, isn’t it? We completely overwhelmed him. We threw him in the deep end without a life jacket. And look how that ended…”

As much as he hated to admit it, Harry had a point.

All Zayn wanted to do from here on out was hold and cuddle and kiss and pet Louis. He wanted to play with the Omega’s soft, shiny hair and rub his tiny, adorable feet and smother him with all the love and affection he’s been missing out on these last eight years.

But… but is that what’s best for Louis?

Ten minutes ago he would’ve said _yes_ in a heartbeat.

Now, he wasn’t so sure.

Glancing at his fellow Alpha’s faces, he could see they were having the same dilemma he was.

“I just want to make this whole thing as easy on Louis as possible.” Liam said softly, and fuck.

They were doing this.

“Okay.” Zayn said, just as softly, “Okay.”

Harry nodded, a pained expression on his face.

“Just for a little while,” Liam assured, “we’ll treat him like we have been. And then… once everything’s… better, we’ll treat him like an Omega deserves to be treated.”

Zayn nodded reluctantly in agreement. He hated the very thought of it, but if it would help Louis, he would do it.

It took a minute for them to find their composure, but once they had their game faces on, they left to return to their Omegas.

Despite what the doctor said, Zayn couldn’t shake the feeling that this was a very, very bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I just have a quick question for you guys-
> 
> When I wrote this, I didn't really create chapters or anything. So as I've been posting, I've just been following the natural breaks in the story and creating chapters as I go. Anyways, I guess my question is, would you all prefer longer chapters?
> 
> It doesn't really make a difference to me. Like I said, I'm just posting what I've already written.  
> So, if you'd prefer longer chapters, just let me know!
> 
> Thanks!


	9. Chapter Nine

After the Alpha’s returned from their pow-wow with the doctor, the five of them were quickly ushered out of the hotel and into a waiting car.

In the back of the spacious van on the way to the arena they would be playing at that night, they crowded around a cell phone and gave a brief interview with a local radio station.

Much to Louis’ relief, Harry and Liam did most of the talking. He felt a bit guilty, as he usually tried to crack at least a few jokes to get the fans to laugh, but he just couldn’t muster the energy right now.

He suspects he’ll feel quite off-center until he comes clean to their fans and the rest of the world. For some reason, now that his band mates and managers know about his Omega status, keeping it secret from the fans seemed even worse than it had before, when no one knew at all.

Louis firmly pushed those thoughts aside. Soon, the whole world will know that he’s been lying to everyone and he can only hope the fans will accept him after it’s all said and done.

And if they don’t… well, at least he can be happy being who he is.

(That’s what he’s telling himself, anyway.)

After they arrive at the arena, they’re directed to the stage for sound check and they go over a few songs from the nights setlist as warm up. Thankfully, both sound check and their warm up go smoothly and whatever weird, pre-concert jitters he was plagued with two days ago seemed to have all but disappeared.

Actually, the more Louis thinks about it, the more he realizes that even though he has an entire boatload of new issues and things to worry about, as a whole he’s feeling… lighter. Better. _Happier_.

The realization is enough to keep him smiling for the rest of the afternoon.

Food is brought to them after they finish with rehearsal, and it isn’t until Louis is licking the   
crumbs off his fingers that he notices that Niall is firmly perched on Harry’s lap, but no one pulled him onto theirs.

And it’s not, like, a big deal. He just notices, is all. And no _way_ is he going to be one of those needy, whiny Omega’s who always has to be touching an Alpha or anything ridiculous like that. It just seems odd, after the past two days.

He brushes it aside, still too happy to really be concerned about anything, anyway.

Louis practically bounces through hair and makeup, getting bopped on the head in playful reprimand more than once by Lou, who, upon seeing him, wrapped him in a big warm hug and kissed his cheek. The easy acceptance only served to make him feel more elated.

The remaining two hours before show time were passed playing a game of soccer/keep away/tag with Niall and Liam- a game which mostly consisted of them goofing off and trying not to let Paul put an end to their fun.

By the time they hit the stage, Louis’ energy has only increased. Fortunately, being a buzzing, bouncing, bubbly ball of energy made for a truly _great_ performance.

His energy and good mood were infectious, and in no time at all, the other lads were jumping   
around and spraying each other with water bottles like he was.

The crowd ate it up.

 

It was only when he caught an individual face in the crowd- a nameless, smiling Omega or Beta- that the sneaking, toxic thought ‘ _Will you be the one to hate me?_ ’ crept through his mind.

Needless to say, he tried to avoid eye contact as much as possible.

Still though, it was a fantastic performance. They would be playing the same venue tomorrow night as well, and Louis found himself downright _excited_ to be out on stage again. Considering they were more than half way through their nine month long tour, this level of excitement and enthusiasm was pretty rare at this point.

Not that Louis doesn’t love it- he does!- it’s just, after months on the road, it’s easy to get worn out a bit.

As soon as the show finished, Louis and the rest of the lads are rushed into the awaiting cars and are driven back to the hotel. It’s not too late- nearing midnight- but it’ll be an early night for them, as Zayn and Liam have to be up early for recording and they have interviews all day tomorrow.

That’s alright with Louis, though. Now, in the back of their van, he feels all the energy and adrenaline finally start to fade, leaving him feeling heavy and tired.

He turns to Zayn with a sleepy smile, “Mate, that show was _sick._ ”

The Alpha gives him a tight smile in return.

“Yeah it was. Fun.” The words are awkward and halted, and Louis’ smile turns a bit confused.

He doesn’t comment on it, but settles for looking at the Alpha like he’s grown another head, before turning to ask Niall about something the Omega tried to do during the show (maybe wrap him up in loose electrical tape? Louis doesn’t know) only to have the words die in his throat as he takes in the sight before him.

Niall is sitting sideways on Liam’s lap, with his feet draped across Harry’s. The three of them are chatting quietly, but Louis can hear the encouraging _“you did so well tonight”_ and _“you’re such a good boy”_ the Alpha’s are whispering to the blond.

And. Well. It’s not anything he hasn’t seen before. Actually, it’s something he sees all the time- after almost every show.

Niall pretty much _needs_ the assurance that he’s a good singer and a skillful guitarist, despite the fact that he’s world famous and has millions of people screaming his name every night. It’s simply part of his Omega dynamic.

It’s just, every time Louis’ watched the Alpha’s give the praise Niall both needs and deserves, he’s always been jealous and envious. But it’s always been stupid and pointless to be jealous, because it’s not like Harry, Liam, and Zayn could have possibly known that’s what he wants, too, when they thought he was Beta.

But now… now, a small part of him is whispering _why isn’t that me?_ and he can’t help but feel that much closer to his heart’s desire- but still just as far away as ever.

Louis quickly looks away from the sight in front of him, lest his expression changes into something stupid like _longing_ or _hope_.

As unfair as it is, he can’t help but desperately wish Zayn could simply read his mind and pull him onto his lap like he wants him to do, and can’t help but be irrationally hurt when it doesn’t happen.

By the time their car rolls to a stop at the back entrance of their hotel, Louis’ good mood has   
completely dissipated and he’s completely drained and feeling strangely empty.

As they make their way sluggishly back up to their rooms, escorted as always by their security detail, Louis becomes acutely aware that _something_ is different.

The last time they were here, in this hotel, the entire mood of the band was different- better. Easier, if that makes sense? And even though it’s only been a few hours since then… something has changed.

It takes him several moments, but it finally dawned on him just as they reached the elevator: none of the Alpha’s have touched him, not even once, since after he was finished with the doctor.

And- that’s weird, right? Like. Earlier today, he couldn’t help but notice how _much_ they were touching him. Zayn would place his hand on the small of his back, or Harry would card his fingers through his hair, or Liam would encircle his waist and stroke the soft skin of his sides.

But, since then… nothing. None of it.

Which, to be fair, Louis has to remind himself that they _did_ just spend the last four hours on stage performing, and that it was a little difficult to be affectionate then, but even before the show they didn’t touch him.

At all.

And even now, Zayn had his arm slung around Niall’s shoulder and was playing with his blond locks while Harry and Liam leaned tiredly on one another.

But here he was- off to the side, hand gripping the handrail because his legs suddenly feel weaker than they had moments ago.

Against his will, Louis felt something inside him break a bit, and _damn it_. He may be Omega, but he’s _not_ weak.

He doesn’t need constant attention and affection from an Alpha to make him feel good. He doesn’t need praise or pets or cuddles or any of that.

He doesn’t.

And he _refuses_ to be hurt or upset that his friends aren’t, like, touching him or whatever. He’s not completely pathetic.

He’s _not_.

The elevator dings quietly and they’re let off, each of them dragging their feet with how tired they are, Louis trailing after them slowly.

He comes to a stop at his door, and resolutely _does not_ hesitate to see if the other lads will say something (he does) (they don’t) and he absolutely _does not_ watch the other four clamber into the room they were in beforehand, shutting the door behind them without a word.

And if there are tears in Louis’ eyes, that’s no one’s business but his own.

Despite how exhausted he is, Louis sleeps very little that night.

 

By the time he wakes up the next morning (roughly three hours after he managed to fall asleep)   
Louis has decided he’s being silly.

Like, really silly.

Not only was it completely unfair of him to expect the entire band dynamic to change just because everyone _knows_ he’s Omega now, but Harry, Liam, Zayn, and Niall have been, like, a _thing_ for the past four years. It was ridiculously presumptuous of him to assume they would even want him in their relationship in the first place.

And even if they did, how could he expect things to change overnight anyway?

He was being silly.

Nodding to himself, Louis went about his morning business peacefully before opening his door and letting in the hair and makeup team, who had been banging on his door for several minutes.

Oops.

Louis was scolded for the dark circles under his eyes and had to re-wash his hair, because apparently it was ‘limp and lackluster’- which was kind of how he was feeling at the moment, so.

After the bruises under his eyes were successfully covered up and his hair has been styled into it’s normal, perky coif, he puts on the clothes the stylist laid out and is rushed down to meet with the other lads,

Apparently he’s the last one ready. Again: oops.

He’s greeted with a stiff “good morning” from Harry and a sleepy wave from Niall. Liam and Zayn, he’s told, will be meeting up with them at the interview.

Someone offers Louis a bagel, which he declines, and when Harry doesn’t do anything- not even frown disapprovingly- Louis can’t help but feel a bit hurt.

Even though he knows he’s just being silly.

 

The interview is rough. Louis is exhausted, and he knows it shows. He’s barely even paying attention, and when the beautiful, red headed Omega asks him a question, he’s completely caught off guard.

“Um. Er, what? I’m sorry…” He apologizes guiltily. Off stage, a representative from Modest is   
frowning at him disapprovingly.

The Omega giggles and bats her eyelashes at him. “It’s fine! I was just asking, what’s it like being the only Beta in the band?”

Even though he’s been asked this question countless times- seriously, why can’t they ever come up with anything new?- for some reason he’s speechless.

He blinks helplessly at the camera and licks his suddenly dry lips. None of his band mate come to his rescue.

“U-Um.” He stutters. “Well… it’s. I mean. It is what it is, I guess.”

Louis winces and fights the urge to fidget in his seat.

The Omega interviewer looks at him like he’s a particular kind of special and swiftly moves on. A   
moment later, Liam catches his eye and quirks his eyebrow, as if to silently ask _what the hell was that?_

Louis blushes and looks down. He doesn’t talk for the rest of the interview.

 

(Later, when he’s all alone, Louis checks the _Loumega_ tag on Tumblr again, and almost all the new posts are pictures and clips from the interview, the fans taking his ultra-lame response as sure fire proof he’s Omega. He smiles for the first time today.)

 

By the time they go on stage that night, Louis is beginning to think he’s done something wrong. Like, he must have done something to piss off his band mates. Maybe he said or did something that broke some unspoken, cardinal rule? Or he somehow offended their Alpha status by breaking some Omega social norm?

He has no idea what he did, but he’s convinced he must have done _something_.

The only person who’s actually had a conversation with him _at all_ today- outside of the Modest rep who scolded him for not paying attention during the interview- is Niall, who is his normal, bubbly and oblivious self.

Sure, the other lads have talked to him. Sort of.

Like, Harry asked him where he put his camera and Zayn asked if he knew where Paul was and Liam handed him the phone and said the PR team wanted to talk to him, but- that’s literally _it_.

The three Alpha’s, who yesterday couldn’t keep their hands off him, have been nothing but short and cold with him, and Louis can’t figure out what he did wrong.

And yeah, he kind of has a record of screwing things up, but he’s only been an Omega for a _day_ … surely he couldn’t have messed up too much already?

A part of him feels that if he _did_ do something to make them mad, then they should man up and confront him about it so they can talk it out like adults and move on.

Unfortunately, another, larger and decidedly Omega part of him wants to get on his knees and beg to be punished until he’s forgiven.

Torn, Louis finally settles on doing nothing.

Resolutely, he decides whatever it is he did, he’s going to try harder to be better for them, because they’re his best friends and band mates and they deserve better than some shitty Omega screwing up their lives.

“Lou…” He begins tentatively as the colorful Omega was doing his hair prior to the show. She ‘hmms’ to let him know she’s listening.

“What… I mean… H-How… That is, w-what…” Louis stutters, unsure of how to ask his question.

Lou turns so she’s facing him and shoots him an amused look, though her eyes are kind. “Just ask   
your question, love.”

“How do you be good? Like… how can I be a good Omega?”

Oh, god. Louis can feel his face burning, because _this_ is embarrassing.

Lou pauses, and he can feel her gaze piercing through him, and finally she sets down the comb and can of hairspray.

“Louis,” she sighs, grabbing his hands. Louis’ skin tingles at the first deliberate touch he’s received since yesterday.

“Where is this coming from?” She asks. Louis can hear the concern in her voice.

“No where.” Louis shakes his head, “I just. You know. I-I want to be good.”

Lou studies his face, clearly looking for something. He fidgets.

Finally she sighs again and picks up the comb and hairspray. 

“Louis, you just need to be yourself. Any Alpha can see that you’re perfect the way you are.”

Louis frowns in disagreement, but doesn’t reply. A few minutes later, he looks over at Harry and Liam who are across the room, talking animatedly with Niall.

Lou is wrong, he decides. He is about as far from perfect as one can get.

 

Two hours before they’re set to go on stage, Zayn is playing table tennis with Liam and mentions absently that he’s thirsty. Louis hops up immediately and grabs him a chilled water from the mini   
refrigerator and hands it to him, a smile on his face.

Zayn shoots him an indecipherable look and mutters “Thanks.” before picking up his paddle and returning to his game.

Louis’ smile dims, because maybe he was hoping for a clap on the back or at least a smile, but that’s okay- he’ll just have to try harder.

 

When Harry, thirty minutes before show time, realized he left his phone in the car they drove here in, Louis darted off without a word and all but ran through the back of the arena, almost getting spotted several times by fans, and dove into the back seat of the parked car. He grabbed Harry’s phone and sprinted back.

Before he could proudly hand Harry his phone like he wanted, the tall Alpha turned to him, a frown on his face.

“Where did you go, Louis? Come on, stop messing around. The show is about to start.”

Louis winced, feeling incredibly stupid.

“Right.” He whispered, “Sorry.” It didn’t matter though, Harry had already turned back to his   
conversation with Liam.

Louis ended up giving Paul Harry’s phone for safe keeping while they were on stage.

He promises himself he’ll do better.

 

In sharp contrast to the show from last night, the energy on stage tonight is forced and stiff. Louis thinks he may have annoyed his band mates yesterday with his bubbly, over-the-top good mood, and so tonight he focuses on his vocal performance and tones down his overbearing stage presence.

It’s not that hard, given that he feels dead on his feet.

Even though things feel weird between them, they still put on a good show, because the fans deserve that at the very least. Still, it’s worlds away from the sheer _fun_ the last one was.

By the time they finish up, everyone seems frustrated, because they _know_ that wasn’t their best. Or even anything remotely close.

Louis keeps his head ducked. He can’t help but think their less-than-stellar performance was his fault.

“Well, that was…” Niall trails off, looking decently pissed off. At himself, at Louis, at the Alpha’s… Louis couldn’t tell.

Harry grunted in agreement, angrily tearing the top off the Gatorade Louis laid out for him prior to the show. He knows it’s the Alpha’s favorite.

“C’mon, lads. It may not have been your best performance, but it was still a hell of a good show.   
Don’t be so hard on yourselves.” Paul encourages lightly, slapping a hand on Liam’s shoulder while trying to herd them towards the bus.

They simultaneously grimace in response.

“I feel disgusting.” Liam gripes, shrugging off Paul’s hand and peeling off his thin, sweat soaked t shirt, using it to wipe his chest.

Louis eyes a pile of clean hand towels off to the side and runs over, grabbing a stack and darting to catch up to the group.

He hands one wordlessly to Liam before handing out the rest to the other boys. While he’s using   
his own to wipe the back of his neck, he catches Liam’s eyes.

The Alpha is staring at him, looking both frustrated and confused, like Louis is a particularly irritating puzzle. Finally, Liam quirks an eyebrow and tsks.

“You know, just because you’re Omega doesn’t mean you have to fetch things for Alpha’s like some kind of dog.”

And okay- wow. That was harsh.

Louis flinches and looks away. Niall gasps and reaches out to smack Liam on the chest, apparently shocked by both the Alpha’s tone and words.

“I- sorry.” Louis manages. His throat feels thick. “Sorry.”

He hurries past them and onto the bus, bee lining for the shower, desperate for some time _alone_ and _away_.

He doesn’t hear Liam’s halted “Lou, wait-!” over the rushing in his ears.

 

Louis is stupid. Of course he knows this; he’s never been particularly bright. But as he lays in his bunk, it occurs to him just how completely and utterly stupid he is.

What on earth possessed him to think he could win the Alpha’s forgiveness by fetching them water and Gatorade and hand towels?

Like, they don’t need a fucking _gopher_ for Christ’s sake- they need an Omega who’s actually worthwhile.

It’s just- he wanted to be _good_ for them and he just doesn’t know _how_ and if Lou had only _answered his question_ like he wanted her to then he wouldn’t be here.

Maybe.

Probably.

Louis sighs and grits his teeth. 

In actuality, he has little doubt that if Lou had given him a straightforward answer, he would have somehow messed that up, too.

Sometimes he’s surprised by how much he truly hates himself.

Louis goes over the past two days in his head, picking apart each and every detail, trying to figure out exactly where he went wrong and when he can’t come up with anything, he realizes it’s probably because he’s too stupid to figure it out.

Exhaustion quickly takes over, bringing with it the challenge of actually _falling_ asleep. All alone with his depressing and self-loathing thoughts, it’s no easy task.

He tried, momentarily, to recall how wonderful it felt to be wrapped up in an Alpha’s arms, but- the memory was too painful.

He falls asleep instead curled into a miniscule ball with drying tear tracks on his cheeks.

 

The next day is somehow worse than the previous one.

Louis didn’t think that was possible.

They’re on the bus for the majority of the day, stopping only to refuel once in a while and to pick up food.

Louis isn’t even remotely hungry, so he picks at his food disinterestedly until everyone’s finished and he can disappear back into his bunk.

He ends up spending a decent amount of time on the phone with Modest Management and the PR team. They’ve tentatively scheduled a press release for his ‘coming out’ next week- apparently they have a rare, three day break which is the most opportune time to do it.

Of course, he’s scolded more than once for disrupting the carefully planned interviews and various commitments already planned during those days.

“Couldn’t you have waited until after the tour?” they ask.

Louis doesn’t bother to tell them that if had had his way, he would have waited _forever_.

The PR team is worse, though. They keep badgering him for information, insisting that the more   
info they have, the better and more truthful a statement they can write for him.

And he gets that, he does. Because after lying to everyone for the past four years, the last thing he wants to do is lie to them _more_.

It’s just. He doesn’t necessarily want everyone to know that he was a huge disappointment to his parents, or that after his biological father walked out on him, his _step father_ \- the only man he’d ever called ‘Dad’- also decided Louis wasn’t worth his time, being an Omega and all.

And he _certainly_ doesn’t want everyone to know that he’s never had a Heat or that he’s a virgin or any of those awful, embarrassing facts that give away how much of a failure he truly is.

In the end, he gives them what they want though and ends up spending a good part of the afternoon reading and re-reading the statement they wrote for him.

It’s not terrible, but it’s definitely more than he’s comfortable with. But there’s really nothing he can do about it, so.

 

As for the rest of the band, he’s not quite sure what they’re up to. He saw them when they stopped for breakfast, of course. No one really said anything, but it wasn’t weird because they all seemed to be half asleep.

Which, if the hickey’s and lovebites covering Niall’s neck and torso are anything to go by, would make sense as they all clearly had a _late_ night in the back of the bus.

Louis has to blink several times to force away the tears he has no right to shed.

Just because he’s Omega- and not even a good one at that!- doesn’t mean he’s a part of their pack.   
And that’s just something he’ll have to accept.

After breakfast, everyone but a frustrated looking Zayn returns to their bunks to go back to sleep. Louis goes too. He’s not tired, but he’s not about to sit in awkward silence with the brooding Alpha while   
he sketches.

Yeah, no thanks.

Later in the day, he emerges for lunch and takes the opportunity to stretch his legs a bit at the gas   
station. It feels good to get out and just _breathe_ for a minute, but then his cell vibrates and he has to talk to management, _again_ , and that effectively puts an end to his brief reprieve.

By the time they roll to a stop at the arena, Louis is mentally exhausted but physically buzzing with energy.

Staying cooped up in a bus all day and not talking to _anyone_ will do that to you.

The juxtaposition of his mind and body put him in a weird mood, but thankfully Niall is there with a soccer ball and a Segway and distracts him for a good few hours.

“So,” the blonde Omega starts as they break for water, “where have you been the past two days?”

Louis gets a bit of water on his face as he freezes, mid-gulp.

“What?” His voice is a bit shrill, but- what the hell does Niall mean? It’s not like _Louis_ is the one who’s been acting strangely, after all.

Niall’s blue eyes watch him carefully. “I don’t know... You were in your bunk all day today and yesterday you didn’t say much. If you need some space, that’s cool. I just… I wanna make sure you’re alright.”

Louis is touched by his friends concern, truly he is, but he can’t help but be a little frustrated that the Omega is so blind.

“Yeah, I’m…” Louis can’t hold eye contact with the other Omega, so he fiddles a bit with the strings of his hoodie. 

“I’m just trying to fix things.” he finally admits. Without giving Niall a chance to ask him what he means, Louis hops back on his skateboard and rides off.

 

Their show that night is marginally better than the last one. It’s like they’ve collectively accepted that things are weird between them, and that’s just how it is, but they still have a job to do and so they buckle down and do it.

Their on stage banter is a bit forced, and there’s a noticeable lack of water fights and on stage pranks, but when they walk off stage this time at least they’re not angry and frustrated.

Louis can feel Niall’s watchful gaze on him all night, and he’s beginning to think the other Omega might not be quite as oblivious as he thought.

When they make it back to the bus, Paul tells them they’ll be stopping for food an hour out of town. It’s not a hotel night for them, unfortunately, because they have to drive all the next day, but they’re   
staying at the next city for three whole nights, which is something to look forward to.

Once they get moving, Louis lingers in the common area for a few minutes with the rest of the band, but he can’t help but feel completely excluded.

Harry, Zayn, and Liam are barely even looking at him, even when he does bother to participate in the conversation, and the only one who’s made any effort to try and talk to him is Niall, and damnit- Louis fucking _knew_ this would happen.

He had a good thing with the lads- they were best mates who laughed and joked and told each other everything and _yeah_ , maybe sometimes he was excluded because they had to do their Alpha/Omega thing, but it was good.

And now- now it’s _weird_ and _tense_ and _awkward_ and _bad_.

And he knew this would happen.

It’s exactly what happened when he presented for the first time when he was fourteen. One day his mom was kissing his cheek and telling him she loved him and his dad was clapping him on his back proudly, and the next; nothing but frustrated glances and cold shoulders.

He has disappointed his band mates and best friends, just like he disappointed his parents, and that realization tears apart something in his chest.

Louis makes a hasty retreat back to the safety of his bunk.

 

“Come on, Lou- food’s gonna be here any minute.”

A thick Irish accent pierces through Louis slumber, and wow- he doesn’t even remember falling asleep.

At his side, Niall is poking him repeatedly and looking at him fondly. Louis absently wipes the drool from his cheek and rubs his fists in his eyes, .

“Didn’t mean to fall asleep.” He slurs a bit, shaking away the last bit of sleep.

Niall just grins and gives him one last poke before disappearing back to the front.

Louis trails after him, intending on taking a seat on one of the couches or perhaps at the table, but when he sees how Niall has curled himself between Zayn and Liam with his feet stretched onto Harry’s lap, he keep right on walking.

He ends up taking a bit of a stroll outside, enjoying the late night cool air. It’s refreshing in a way his earlier shower wasn’t, and after some time passes, he finds himself dreading getting back on the bus.

He doesn’t want to have to see his four best mates curled together happily, reminding him of what he _could_ have had if he wasn’t such a failure.

If only they would tell him what he did wrong, he could try to fix it.

He can do better. He can be a better Omega.

He _can_.

He just doesn’t know how.

“You know you’re not suppose to be out here on your own, Louis.”

Louis startles at the sudden words. He turns to give Paul a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, just wanted to stretch my legs a bit.” He lies. Paul gives him a stern look, and Louis is struck by the sudden sense of déjà vu. Pretty much the exact same scenario happened just five nights ago (has it really only been five nights? It’s felt like ages to Louis…).

He almost smiled- he thought his day was bad _then_. 

Paul placed a heavy hand on his should and began leading him back, Louis going willingly.

“Are you okay, Louis?” the Beta asks abruptly as they walk towards the bus.

“Yeah. I just, I need to try harder, is all.” Louis admits.

Paul stops. “Try harder?” He looks confused for a moment, before a look of realization dawns. “Look Lou, I know there’s something going on in the band right now and it’s none of my business, but I think you guys have still been putting on good shows. I know it’s easy to get down on yourself, kid, but you’re all trying really hard. Just don’t over think it, okay? The fans love you regardless.”

It took him a minute to figure out what tour manager was talking about, but then Louis realized Paul completely misunderstood him and thought Louis was down about their recent lackluster performances.

Louis shrugged, not bothering to correct him.

 

Paul grinned and clapped his back.

“Food’s already on the table, Tommo. Make sure you get some rest tonight.”

Louis had to take a deep breath and physically prepare himself for entering the bus.

Paul was right- the restaurant’s take out food _was_ on the table, but after taking in the sight on the couch, Louis lost all appetite.

Harry and Liam were taking turns feeding Niall while the four of them laughed uproariously about something or another.

Sitting there together, they just looked so… _perfect_. Like they belonged there, all of them, together- alone.

Louis swallowed the lump in his throat.

Just then, the bus jerked into motion and Louis pitched forward, banging his hip hard on the corner   
of the table.

He hissed in pain, biting his lip against the sting.

On the couches, the laughter stopped as his fellow band mates finally realized he was there. Liam, Zayn, and Harry’s gazes all snap to where his hand is gripping his hip, and for a moment Louis thinks they’re actually going to _say_ something to him, but then they look away.

Apparently, the floor, ceiling, and couch are more important than him.

That hurts worse than his hip does.

“Oh my god Lou, are you okay?” Niall asked, leaning forward from where he was draped back against Liam’s chest.

“I- yeah. Sorry. I think I’ll just go to bed now, actually. Sorry to, uh. Interrupt.” 

Louis darts awkwardly past the couches, trying to swallow the hurt he feels when the Alpha’s   
blatantly ignore him.

 

And because he’s truly pathetic, Louis swipes a hoodie from Zayn and a beanie from Harry and Liam’s pillowcase and Shamrock from Niall’s bunk and finally climbs back into his own, plugging in his earphones as he goes.

The fact that he needs the Alpha’s scents for comfort just serves to make him despise himself _that much more_ and finally, after the past couple of days, it becomes too much.

Tears trickle down his face one-by-one, then two-by-two, and then he’s full on sobbing silently   
into the stupid green stuffed cat.

_I will never be good enough_ he thinks, the sobs a bit harder because it’s true.

He doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to forgive himself for ruining the best thing that’s ever happened to him.

He doesn’t think so.


	10. Chapter Ten

Niall stares at his best friend and fellow Omega’s retreating, hunched form, before turning disbelieving eyes on the three remaining Alpha’s.

If _he_ banged his hip- hell, if he even so much as broke a nail- the three of them would be literally falling all over themselves to make sure he’s okay.

But they just, what- let Louis go back to his bunk without so much as a word? It doesn’t make sense.

“What is going on?” Niall demands, crossing his arms.

He may be a bit oblivious sometimes, he knows that. But Harry, Zayn, and Liam have been _noticeably_ different- cold, even- towards Louis, and he’s officially Had Enough.

“C’mon, Nialler, eat your dinner.” Liam sighs heavily, not even attempting to answer his question.

Niall’s eyes narrow. “ _No_.”

Liam growls a bit in warning, but Niall’s not backing down, not even a little bit.

“You guys have been acting weird around Louis for the past two days and I demand to know why.”

The three Alpha’s shift their gazes away from him guiltily and _oh_ , Niall’s about to be really, really angry. He can already tell.

“Let’s not do this now, yeah?” Harry tries weakly.

Niall pulls away from them completely and moves to stand, jerking away from Zayn’s reaching grasp to stand in front of them.

By no means is he a large man, but Niall can be scary when he wants to be, and _oh, does he want to be_. It should feel strange, standing over Alpha’s like this, like going against his instincts or whatever, but, well- Omega’s have been known to be a bit protective over people they care about.

Niall’s no exception.

“You will tell me what you did, _now_.” His voice is uncharacteristically cold, and all three Alpha’s shiver.

The fact that they’re not even _trying_ to pull that Alpha posturing bullshit right now is a very bad sign indeed.

“The doctor, from the other day… the one who checked out Louis… he said he thought it would be best if we- er, Liam, Zayn and I- you know… pulled away, a bit. From Louis. Like… treated him the same as we did when we thought he was Beta. So as to not, you know, overwhelm him.” Harry stuttered out, and _what?_

Niall’s incredulousness must have shown on his face, because Liam rushed to explain.

“We don’t like it either, Niall, we just want what’s best for Louis. And when we _did_ treat him like an Omega, he ended up falling into Omegaspace and breaking down afterwards and we just don’t want that to happen again. So we’ve been, uh, holding back. A bit.”

Niall could not believe his ears. He stared at his band mates, his _lovers_ for Christ’s sake, like he’s never seen them before.

“ _How dare you_.” He hissed, sounding almost inhuman. He’s never been so completely infuriated in his life.

The Alpha’s looked at him confusedly.

“How dare you make a liar out of me.” Niall fought to keep from yelling, lest he disrupt his sleeping best friend. Instead, his words came out low and quiet and _dangerous_.

He’s perversely thrilled to see the Alpha’s shrink back in fear.

“I _promised_ Louis that we- _you_ \- would always be there for him. And then you abandon him, one of your best mates, in his time of need all because some _Beta_ -” Niall was not afraid to hit below the waist, “-who knew Louis for all of thirty minutes thought he knew what’s best for him.”

Niall is literally shaking. His expression is stony when he hisses out the next bit,

“You’re bad Alpha’s. All of you. You don’t deserve me and you _especially_ don’t deserve Louis.”

Harry’s whole body flinches back from his words, as if he were physically struck.

Zayn’s previously guilty expression crumbles into one of pure horror and absolute sadness.

Liam makes a low, desperate noise in his throat and curls around himself, as if trying to hold himself together.

And yeah- Niall’s going to hate himself later for hurting these lads, because he loves them with all his heart and he knows their intentions were good, but right now he needs to make them understand that they were _wrong_ , and that Louis- who’s in such a fragile place already- has suffered because of it.

Niall can’t even begin to imagine what must have been going through Louis’ mind these past few days. The Omega must be absolutely crushed.

“Well?” Niall bites out after a moment.

The Alpha’s look at him wearily, wearing similar expressions of guilt and sadness.

Niall huffs.

“Why aren’t you fixing it yet?”

It takes a moment for his words to register, but when they finally do, the three Alpha’s leap to their feet and dart past him, clearly anxious to begin fixing their mess.

Niall nods approvingly, still too pissed to feel anything other than anger at the Alpha’s and sympathy towards Louis, but it’s a start, at least.

 

These past few days have been rough. Fuck, that was putting it mildly.

They have been absolute hell.

To see Louis and not be able to hold him and cuddle away his worries has been torture on him and the other Alpha’s.

Of course, if he thinks it was hard on him, Harry wonders what it was like for Louis.

He doesn’t want to think about it.

At first, Louis seemed to be doing alright. Like, Harry caught a few glimpses of confusion here and there, but Harry genuinely thought the doctor was right and they were doing the right thing.

It wasn’t until earlier today that Harry realized maybe they were wrong.

Louis is a lot of things, but _quiet_ generally isn’t one of them, and that’s exactly what the Omega has been all day.

And not just quiet, no. He’s been reserved, withdrawn...

Harry’s had to physically restrain himself from cornering the small boy and wrapping him in his arms too many times to count over the past two days, and the inability to do so has just made him frustrated.

Liam and Zayn have been experiencing a similar problem. He knows; the three of them discussed it several times since the meeting with the physician, always asking the same question: _is this what’s best for Louis_?

To distract himself from his desire to smother the Omega with affection, Harry threw himself into video games, twitter, recording, sex with Niall- literally anything that was around him when they weren’t performing.

In retrospect, he now sees how that must have looked to Louis.

In their effort to give the Omega some space, they ended up _ignoring_ him completely.

In light of Niall’s sharply bitten words, he concedes that yes, they did, in fact, abandon their best friend in his time of need. Harry has to forcibly keep his stomach contents from rising at the realization, because that was _never_ their intention.

He’s behind Liam in the narrow hallway of the bus, almost stepping on the other Alpha’s heels in his anxiousness to get to Louis’ bunk. It’s okay though, because behind him, Zayn is doing the same thing to him.

They skid to a stop outside of his bunk, and Harry is the one who reaches out and swiftly pulls back the curtain.

They’re expecting the Omega to be asleep, or maybe playing games on his phone.

What they’re certainly _not_ expecting to see is the tiny Omega curled once again in their clothes to find comfort in their scents, his back to them and headphones in. His slender shoulders are shaking, and it only takes a moment before the sharp, salty scent of tears reach Harry’s nose and he realizes with an awful, guilty twist in his gut that the Omega is crying.

Their Omega- _his_ Omega- had to once again resort to stealing their clothes as a poor substitute to being held and yeah, the first time wasn’t their fault, but this? This is all them.

Harry’s throat feels tight and he feels like he can’t breathe, because _holy shit_ Niall was right- he’s a bad Alpha.

He _did this_ to his very best friend, an Omega in his care.

He feels sick.

Beside him, Zayn lets out a pained gasp and Liam whines in his throat and Harry can no longer help himself. After two days of denying his instincts and suppressing his desires, he finally reaches out and gently grasps Louis’ shoulder.

It’s not enough, but is clearly too much as Louis startles, unaware of their presence. He flinches away, turning as he does so he’s facing them.

The sight of Louis’ gorgeous blue eyes red rimmed and puffy from crying, combined with the blue  
smudges underneath from lack of sleep, just serves to make Harry feel all the more ashamed.

“S-Sorry.” Louis gasps, simultaneously pulling the ear buds from his ears and scrubbing at his face, “I-I’m sorry.”

Harry hates how unsure the Omega looks, how he attempts immediately to hide his sadness and his obvious confusion as to why they’re there. As if he can’t understand why they- his best friends and Alpha’s- would be at his bedside while he’s in pain. And damn it, of _course_ he doesn’t understand. Why would he?

Wasn’t it just two days ago that Harry, himself, was promising Louis they’d always be there for him?

How did he manage to break the most important promise he’d ever made in just a day?

“No…” Liam choked. Harry glanced at him, and wasn’t too surprised to see the Alpha had tears in his eyes. Hell, Harry did, too. “No. Why- why are _you_ sorry?”

Louis’ lower lip wobbled and his eyes got shiny and glossy again and Harry couldn’t help it- he reached in and pulled the Omega from his bunk and into his arms as swiftly as he could. He sat right on the floor in the middle of the walkway, firmly ducking Louis’ head into his neck just in time.

Louis broke.

Tucked firmly into his chest, Harry kept his arms wrapped as tight around Louis as he could without hurting him while the Omega sobbed.

Zayn and Liam sat on either side of him, curling as much around Louis as they could.

“Shh, shh baby… just let it out. We’re here. We’re not going anywhere…” Harry murmured. His words only triggered a fresh batch of tears.

Harry’s literally never felt so worthless in his life. Hurting an Omega goes against everything he believes in; and hurting his best friend is the last thing he’s ever wanted to do.

And somehow, he managed to do _both_.

“I’m sorry…” Louis whimpered. “I can do b-better, I s-swear.”

Harry’s gut churned.

“What-” Zayn had to swallow thickly before continuing, “What are you talking about, baby?”

Louis whined and kept his face hidden in Harry’s neck. Harry instinctively answered the pained sound with a low rumble of his own, as did Liam and Zayn.

“I can b-be a better Omega, I promise. I c-can. Just… just please don’t kick me out o-or send me away.” Louis’ words came out muffled, as he refused to move his head, but Harry and the others heard his words perfectly.

“What?” Liam gasped, eyes wide. 

Harry was equally confused by the Omega’s words, though he had an awful, sickening suspicion he knew where this was going.

“‘s why you’ve been i-ignoring me, isn’t it? C-Cause I’m bad. If you j-just tell me what I did wrong, I’ll fix it, I promise! I can. I _can_. I’ll be a better Omega, j-just… please. Please just let me try.” Louis’ tears, which had been steadily decreasing, came pouring out with a vengeance once again and Harry instinctively pressed his hand to the back of Louis’ head, keeping him tucked against his neck in an effort to offer comfort via scent.

Horror shot through his veins like ice as he realized what the Omega was saying.

Of _course_ Louis- insecure, brilliant, self conscious and fundamentally unsure of himself Louis- thought he did something wrong. How could Harry not have anticipated this? How could he have not known Louis would think they were ignoring him because he messed up or broke some kind of unspoken, cardinal rule?

How could Harry have _allowed_ this to happen?

He _is_ a bad Alpha. Or, at the very least, he was an Alpha that made a terrible, terrible mistake.

“No- no. No no no no.” Harry didn’t even realize he was speaking until he felt Louis jerk in his arms. “No Louis, you’re _not_ a bad Omega. You’re so, _so_ good- you’re such a good boy, Louis. You _are_. I’m so sorry, Lou. I’m so, so sorry.”

Louis made a noise of confusion but didn’t move in his arms.

Harry looked desperately at Liam and Zayn for help, because he was feeling so guilty and sad and he hated himself so _much_ right now, and he had no idea how to put into words how very, very sorry he was.

Zayn and Liam didn’t appear to be doing much better. Zayn’s skin was paler than Harry had ever seen it and Liam’s hands were shaking.

“Please,” Liam finally said, his voice quivering, “we have to explain. Louis, we made a terrible mistake.”

Louis trembled in his arms, sniffling quietly. Harry’s shirt was soaked in tears and snot, but he could literally not care any less about that.

Liam continued. “When we talked to your doctor, he said he thought it might be best if we gave you some space and, like, didn’t smother you or treat you like an Omega. We- we listened to him and _oh my god_ Louis I have no idea why because it was stupid and a terrible idea and I’ve never regretted anything like I regret these past few days. I’m so sorry, Louis.”

Harry stroked Louis’ hair, petting him softly and nuzzling while the Omega took in Liam’s words. Finally, after a tense few moments, Louis sniffled and turned his head, so he was only-half hiding his face.

Harry’s heart lurched at the sight. Louis’ blue eyes, still so miserable and sad, now held a spark of hope. Even though his face was wet and blotchy, he was still one of the most beautiful people Harry has ever seen, and he had to ask himself again how he could have possibly hurt this amazing creature.

“I… I don’t understand.” Louis admitted shakily. “So I… I _wasn’t_ bad?”

“No!”

“No Louis!”

“Never!”

Zayn, Liam and him all spoke at the same time, shaking their heads vigorously. Louis only frowned in confusion.

It was Zayn who spoke next. 

“We didn’t want to do it, Louis. We hated how it felt, to have to hold back and _not_ pick you up and cuddle you or do any of the other things we wanted to do. It was frustrating, and- and it was so, so stupid. I think…” Zayn paused, carefully choosing his words, “I think it was easier for us to ignore our urges if we weren’t around you, but we just ended up ignoring you all together. Which wasn’t- that was never what we wanted to do. We just wanted what was best for you.”

Zayn sounds truly miserable by the end of it, but he hastily tacks on “But that’s no excuse, Louis. We messed up, and we’re so, so sorry, and I hope… I hope in time you’ll f-forgive us.”

Tears sting Harry’s eyes as he considers the fact that Louis may _not_ forgive them. He would have every right not to. If someone hurt Harry as much as he hurt Louis, he’s not sure he even _could_ forgive them.

They sit in silence for several long minutes before Harry becomes aware that his already damp shirt is progressively getting wetter, and he realizes with a start that Louis is still crying, albeit quietly now.

“Boo-” He gasps, because seeing Louis cry and knowing he’s the cause is literally _killing_ him, “Please. Please don’t cry.”

He’s acutely aware that he sounds pathetic, but he can’t help it. He would do anything this beautiful boy asked him to, if only to bring a smile on his face.

“I’m just…” Louis began softly from where he has reburied his face in Harry’s neck, “I’m just so… _relieved_.”

Harry jerks in surprise, because of all the thing he expected the Omega to say, that was not nearly one of them.

_I’m just so angry_ he could understand. 

_I’m just so disappointed._ would have hurt, but would’ve been no less than what Harry deserved.

_I’m just so hurt._ seemed like it would have been most true, and most likely to have come out of Louis’ mouth.

But… the Omega was relieved? What the hell- why?

“I was so sure I did something wrong, or-or you guys couldn’t stand to have another Omega in the band or I was causing too many problems or- or you didn’t want me and I’m just. I’m so happy it’s none of those.” Louis explained, peaking shyly at them from his place tucked into Harry’s chest. He looked so tiny and delicate and adorable that he was triggering every Alpha instinct in Harry’s body and he wanted nothing more than to coo and cuddle and kiss him, but- well. Louis’ words were like a bucket of cold water on his head.

“No, no Louis. I- Jesus, we messed up. We have always wanted you and you _always_ have a place in this band, no matter what, and I can’t think of literally anything you could do that would ‘cause us too many problems’. We love you, Louis. We love that you’re Omega, but more than that, we love _you_.” Liam reached out and grasped Louis’ small hands in his own, larger ones and Harry ran a hand through his soft brown hair to help emphasize the point.

A pretty blush spread over Louis’ cheeks.

The moment was interrupted by Zayn.

“Why aren’t you angry, Lou? Why aren’t you mad at us? We hurt you, and, like, I’m glad you don’t hate us, but why aren’t you angry? I don’t understand.”

A part of Harry wanted to hiss ‘shut _up_ ’ at the other Alpha, because he, too, was glad the Omega wasn’t angry, but a larger part of him was just as befuddled.

“Angry?” Louis asked, looking just as confused as Zayn does, “Why would I be angry? You were just trying to do what you thought was best for me, and that’s more than anyone’s ever done before. And yeah, it… hurt… but only because I’m too sensitive and maybe a bit pathetic and-”

“No, Louis!” Harry bit out sharply, “This was not your fault. You’re not pathetic or too sensitive, and while we appreciate the fact that you recognize we had good intentions, hurting you was _wrong_. And we are _wrong_ for having done so. Do you understand?”

It was very important to him, suddenly, that Louis understand this simple thing- even if it meant that the Omega would hate him. But Harry wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he knew Louis blamed himself in any way for their carelessness.

Louis squirmed a bit under the intensity of their gazes, but he nodded nonetheless. Harry doubted he truly _did_ understand, but he decided to let it go for now.

“What happens now?” Louis whispered almost fearfully into his chest, fingers picking at the strings of his hoodie. Harry’s heart clenched at the adorable sight.

“Now,” Liam spoke, “we are going to look at your hip, then get some food in you, and we’re all going to got to bed for a nice cuddle, yeah?”

It wasn’t a question, really, but Louis bit his lip and nodded unsurely anyway, and Harry- well, he’s not sure he’ll ever forgive himself for breaking their Omega’s fragile confidence down further.

“There you go, love.” He pressed a kiss into Louis’ soft, feathered hair as he helped him up. The Omega wavered slightly once standing, but Harry kept his arms braced around his slender framed until he was steady.

“C’mon, boo.” Zayn lead the way into the back room, Louis following easily.

“I’ll be in in just a moment.” Liam promised quietly before sharing a meaningful look with him.

Harry winced in sympathy as he realized the other Alpha was off to deal with one _very_ pissed off Irish Omega.

He mentally wished the lad luck, before turning and heading to the back, hoping all the while that they’ll somehow make this right.

 

Liam steeled his nerves and held his breath as he walked back to the front of the bus. His nerves were completely frayed and his hands had yet to stop shaking.

He felt like he had been tied up and dragged behind a bus for miles on end, and though he knows he deserves every bit of the pain he’s feeling, he’s just not sure he can take another verbal lashing from his little Irish Omega tonight.

The confrontation with Louis had been horrifying. All he wanted to do was protect him, and do what’s best for him, but somehow all he’d managed to tear him down further and abandon the poor lad.

And the worst part was the Omega wasn’t even _mad_ at him. He was _relieved_ they didn’t hate him.

It’s so twisted and backwards and completely terrible that it kind of makes Liam want to cry, or vomit, or both.

As an Alpha, he’s not used to feeling anything less than sure of himself. To feel so off kilter… He’s completely out of his depth.

Emerging from the bunk area, it takes him no time at all to locate the unnaturally still form of the blond Omega, who, judging by the firm set of his jaw, was still pissed at them.

_Great_.

“So. What did he say?” Niall’s voice is cold and clipped, and Liam flinches involuntarily. The Omega doesn’t even tear his eyes away from the television, even though it’s obvious he’s not paying it any attention.

“He-”Liam has to pause, because his voice cracks. He clears his throat and starts again, “He says he thought he messed up or something. Like, he thought we were mad at him. So he’s, um, grateful that we’re talking to him again. I guess.” It’s so awful to say out loud, to admit to an Omega in his care that he failed as an Alpha, even if it was Niall who said it first.

Niall’s sharp, angry blue eyes snapped to him and he sneered. “Of course he did. He’s too fragile _not_ to have internalized this.”

Liam looks down, unable to maintain eye contact. It’s so uncharacteristic, so _un-Alpha_ , but he can’t help it. Even the most primitive, basic part of his Alpha nature is ashamed.

There are several, long moments of silence that pass before Liam can convince himself to look up again.

Niall, still sitting rigidly with his arms crossed angrily across his chest, is staring at him calculatingly. His expression gives nothing away, but Liam can’t help but feel a bit like a specimen under a microscope under the Omega’s intense gaze.

Finally, Niall huffs and stands, striding purposefully towards him before coming to a stop, so close their chests are almost touching. His eyes are narrowed and stormy, and he jabs a ruthless finger hard into his chest.

For as small, delicate, and submissive as Niall is… Liam has never been more terrified in his entire life.

“Part of me feels that if Louis has decided to forgive you, then I have no right to be angry on his behalf.” Niall starts, voice quiet but hard. Liam sucks in a breathe, hopeful. “ _But_. I think we all know Louis is obviously not in the right frame of mind, because if he were, he would be handing you three your asses as we speak for how carelessly negligent you’ve been with his emotions.”

Liam flinches again.

_Carelessly negligent_.

Yeah, that sounds about right.

“Therefore,” Niall continues, “ _I_ will be the one to decide when and if you’ve earned forgiveness. Understand?”

“Y-Yeah.” Liam croaks. It’s all he can do, really. This was his pack. His band.

His _family_.

And he would do whatever he had to do to save it.

“Hey,” Liam’s head snaps up at the suddenly soft voice coming from the Omega. Niall was still staring at him with the same intense expression, but there was kindness in his eyes now. He reached up and placed a small, pale hand on the side of Liam’s face, and Liam felt a shudder go through him.

“It’s not the end of the world, yeah? I still love you. And so does Louis.”

It was exactly what Liam needs to hear.

He starts crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, me again!
> 
> I just wanted to let you all know that this will be the last update for a couple days. I'll update again after this weekend!
> 
> Thanks!


	11. Chapter Eleven

Louis feels a bit unsteady, like the floor beneath him might give way at a moments notice. He’s dizzy, kind of- the swirling of his thoughts and emotions has left him almost nauseous. 

The thing is, is that he trusts these boys with his life. Hell, he trusts them with everything he has and everything he holds dear. But… but he’s not sure he trusts that they’re telling the truth.

It irrational. Louis _knows_ that it is. And even though he understands why the Alpha’s were acting the way they were, it still remains that the past two days were _hell_ for Louis. 

It was like his very worst nightmare had come true.

And he’s not angry, or sad, or any of that- really, he’s not. But he can’t shake the gnawing doubt that this was a trick; that they were lulling him into a false sense of security with their nice words and soft smiles and earnest scents.

Louis knows it’s stupid. These Alphas are his best mates, and he knows they would never purposefully hurt him.

But he can’t help but think, _maybe this won’t last this time, either_.

“Here, Lou.” Harry says, breaking him from his thoughts. They’ve come to a stop in the back, before the large bed that smells of fresh linen and hints of last nights mixed arousals. (Something in Louis’ stomach curls at the scent, but he can’t tell if it’s desire or disgust.)

Behind him, the tall Alpha wraps an arm around his waist while Zayn drops gracefully to his knees, and that feeling in his gut is _definitely_ arousal, now.

Louis bites his lip and has to look away, blush staining his cheeks as his hole twitches ever so slightly.

Zayn carefully slides down his shorts just a few inches so that the hard jut of his hip is visible. A small red blotch has blossomed where his hip connected to the table, and Zayn doesn’t even hesitate before he leans in and places a gentle kiss right in the center.

Louis thinks that’s it, and even smiles at the thought of the big, strong Alpha “kissing it better”, but then Zayn opens his mouth and begins to gently lick the bruised skin.

Louis shudders a bit, because _oh_. That’s nice.

And kind of weird.

But mostly just nice.

The soft, kitten-like sweep of the Alpha’s tongue on hip makes him tingle, and goosebumps arise on his stomach and arms. It’s oddly intimate; Zayn soothing his hurts with a gentle tongue while Harry holds him steady in his secure embrace, and Louis thinks absently that he might find himself to be a bit more accident-prone in the future, if this the care he gets.

Finally, Zayn pulls away, but not before placing one more kiss on his (now very sensitive) hip.

Louis shivers. And while he knows it’s impossible- that there’s no scientific explanation- he swears his hip no longer aches.

“There,” Zayn whispers, still on his knees, “All better.”

Louis smiles shyly down at him and thinks, _yeah, maybe it is_.

Before the moment can turn awkward, Harry’s hauling him up and helping him onto the bed, and yeah- Louis could get used to this ‘manhandling’ business, because it’s kind of _hot_. Harry and Zayn are just kind of standing over him as he sits on the edge, slipping off his shoes and helping him out of the hoodie, and for some reason all he can think about is how broad their shoulders are and the way their shirts stretch across their chests. 

It makes him flush.

As if sensing his thoughts, Zayn suddenly peers up at him from under those amazing eyelashes of his, and Louis’ breath catches in his throat.

A small smile creeps across the Alpha’s face, and without breaking eye contact, he crawls slowly forward, forcing Louis to lie back.

In that moment, Zayn reminds him very much of a cat. Not a house cat though. No, with his lithe, strong body, his glinting eyes, and his mischievous smirk, Zayn is more like a panther or a jaguar- something sleek and strong and sexy and _dangerous_.

And if Zayn is the predator, then Louis is his prey.

The Alpha lowers his body so they’re touching from thigh to chest, and Louis’ eyes flutter at the warm, solid weight. Zayn suddenly to seems to be _all around him_ , his body melting in to his own, and when Louis arches slightly a mewl tumbles from his mouth at the hard press of firm muscle against his own.

“Shh,” Zayn whispers, though it’s more of a rumble, and Louis gasps a little ‘ _oh_ ’ when he feels the air puff against his lips because when did he get so close?

He has to force his gaze away from the Alpha’s lips- which are _closecloseclose_ to his- and back up to his hungry eyes.

Louis swallows, hard, at the burning intent he sees in them.

“I’m going to kiss you now.” It’s a promise, whispered so quietly against his skin he feels every vowel and consonant sink into his bloodstream and travel throughout his body, leaving sparks in their wake.

He shivers and licks his lips in anticipation, and that’s it- whatever was holding Zayn back before is clearly not enough anymore, because the next thing Louis knows, there’s a pair lips on his and _holy shit they’re kissing_.

Zayn’s lips are slightly chapped, and the slight scratch of them as they move rhythmically against his own is driving him _wild_. 

It’s surprisingly gentle, despite its intensity, and when Louis feels the questioning swipe of a tongue against the seam of his lips he doesn’t hesitate before he’s granting it entrance.

Zayn kisses a bit like he sings, Louis thinks; all passion and skill and versatility.

It’s hot, is what it is.

Louis waits patiently, their lips still moving in sync, as Zayn’s tongue dominates his mouth- licking and stroking and rubbing the roof of his mouth and his teeth and tongue- before giving it a playful suck.

And just like that, their kiss goes from gentle to hard, from warm to fiery, from light to _blinding_.

Louis tangles his fingers in the Alphas black locks with one hand and grips a firm shoulder with the other. Zayn’s hands seem to be everywhere all at once: stroking down his sides, traveling up his thighs, tracing the narrow line of his jaw. 

Louis nips at Zayn’s lip and tugs on his hair, unable to keep from teasing the Alpha because he’s suddenly so _fucking_ turned on he just wants to touch and be touched in return.

Zayn growls low in approval, and Louis moans in return.

The Alpha tears his mouth away form his only to reattach it to his neck moments later. Louis gasps a sharp inhale (he’s literally _panting_ , oh god) and is suddenly assaulted by the thick scent of arousal in the air.

It’s rich and heady and wonderful, like an expensive cologne that he kind of wants to carry with him wherever he goes, and it takes him a moment to be able to distinguish the different scents.

He can smell Zayn (spicy), and himself (sweet), and then there’s Harry (fresh).

It takes a moment to register through the thick fog of pleasure, but when it does…

Louis’ eyes fly open, searching for the other Alpha in the room and finding him almost instantly.

Harry’s green eyes are dark, pupils blown and lids heavy with desire. He’s staring at them hungrily, and when Louis makes eye contact with him he gives a truly feral grin.

Louis opens his mouth to say something- perhaps tease the younger boy about being a voyeur (the words ‘peeping Tom’ and ‘perv’ are on the tip of his tongue) but instead, a high, pleading whine came out instead.

It would seem the Omega in Louis was more interested in getting the Alpha’s hands on him than he was in teasing him.

No matter.

Harry sprang forward as if he had received the invitation he was waiting for and gracefully slid behind him, bracketing his long legs on either side.

Zayn and Harry worked with an efficiency that spoke of years of practice as they hoisted him up and adjusted their positions so he’s sitting back-to-chest against Harry, somehow doing so without breaking mouth-on-skin contact.

Once settled, Harry took to kissing and nipping and sucking at his neck while Zayn returned to his lips, and if Louis thought it felt good _before_ , that was nothing compared to how he felt now.

It was dizzying, really; all the different sensations coursing through his body. Hands were stroking his sides and gripping his thighs and ghosting his nipples and it was all _so much_ but _not enough_.

Louis’ distantly aware that doing this, _now_ , probably isn’t the best thing for him, psychologically speaking. He’s fucking _exhausted_ and feels paper thin and even though he’s not angry with the Alpha’s (he’s not, he’s _not_ ) he thinks, maybe initiating his first real sexual encounter with people he thought hated him up until an hour ago isn’t his smartest move.

The thing is, though, is that Louis is twenty-two years old and even though he’s Omega, he’s a guy, too, and all the frustration and emotional turmoil he’s experienced the last two days just seem to transform effortlessly into lust and he just kind of wants to _fuck_ it all away. 

Louis can feel the hardened length of Harry’s cock against his back, and an experimental roll of his hips pressed him against Zayn’s throbbing member at his front. It also made him realize that not only is he _wet_ , he’s fucking _leaking_ , and that thought really shouldn’t be as hot as it is.

Louis tore his mouth away from Zayn’s with a gasping whine.

“Please!” He begged, “ _Please!_ ”

He’s not quite sure what he’s asking for, but the Alpha’s seem to understand perfectly because the next thing he knows, Harry has a hand gripped under each thigh and he’s being lifted onto his lap, reverse-cowgirl style. The position puts the blunt head of Harry’s cock right at his hole, though through the thin layers of soaked clothing it just feels like a solid pressure.

A hot, heavy, _promising_ pressure.

Zayn immediately crowds the space in front of Louis, pressing his thick cock into his own. He rocks forward, grinding their erections together, and the rough slide of their cloth covered erections combined with the blunt weight against his hole has Louis panting and moaning and whining and pleading for more.

Distantly, he hears the door slide open and he looks over Zayn’s shoulder to see the shocked faces of Liam and Niall. Surprise quickly gives way to lust under his heated stare, and Louis can’t help but moan as the scents of their arousal fill the air.

Liam goes to pull Niall out of the doorway and onto the bed, but before he touches him, Niall bares his teeth and honest to god _hisses_ , and- _woah_. What the hell was that about?

Louis expects to see a sharp, reprimanding spank land on his fellow Omega’s fine ass, but to his shock, Liam just snatches his hand back as if it had been burned and left Niall alone.

A moment later, all thoughts on their odd behavior completely left Louis’ head, because Zayn slid down his body, jerked down his shorts, and swallowed him down in one smooth move.

It’s _wet-hot-tight_ and Louis throws his head back and screams because he didn’t even _know_ pleasure like this existed. He’s panting and writhing, his legs still help open lewdly by Harry’s firm hold, and the realization that’s he’s at complete mercy of these Alpha’s leaves him trembling and crying out for more.

He’s so close already that when Harry sharply pinches his nipple at the same times as a particularly enthusiastic swallow from Zayn moments later, he’s coming coming _coming_ and he’s shaking and screaming and moaning and gripping Zayn’s shoulders tightly because he’s going to fall apart, he knows it, unless he has something to hang onto.

Louis feels his body go limp, muscles quivering in the aftermath of his orgasm, but he can’t really see much through the white spots in his vision. 

He closes his eyes and breathes.

Once the rushing in his ears has subsided, Louis manages to open his eyes again only to find that while he was out, Harry and Zayn cleaned him up and dressed him in a new pair of boxers.

Louis flushes in embarrassment, only to realize how stupid that is because _Zayn just had his dick in his mouth, holy shit_ so really, he’s got nothing to be embarrassed about.

As for Harry and Zayn, they’re situated comfortably on either side of him, playing with his hair and cooing softly and doing typical Alpha type things, and Louis can’t help but notice they’re both still hard.

As is Liam, Louis notes, who has joined them on the bed, though he’s sitting at the end near Louis’ feet.

The only one who seems just as satisfied as he is, is Niall, who’s still leaning against the door frame in only a pair of boxers.

There’s an odd look on his face, one Louis has never seen before. The blonde looks… cold, somehow. Closed off. His expression softens though when his blue eyes land on Louis, and Louis can’t help but send a sleepy smile his way.

His attention is drawn away when Harry shifts, causing general tittering from the other two Alpha’s, though it’s only a moment before they settle again.

Louis bites his lip and glances at Liam’s erection out of the corner of his eyes. Is he supposed to do something? Like, isn’t he supposed to help them get off, too? He’s not even sure how he’d do that- he doesn’t have any experience, really. Should he offer?

He’s about so say something to them, ask them what they wanted him to do, when he looks up at Niall again.

As if sensing his thoughts, the other Omega grimaces and shakes his head minutely. And, well, even if he doesn’t say anything, Louis gets his meaning.

Because he’s not angry with Harry, Liam, and Zayn- _he’s not_ \- but, well… maybe they deserve to fall asleep with blue balls just one night.

So instead of offering to get them off, Louis chirps a cheerful “Goodnight!” before rolling onto his side and closing his eyes, but not before he sees Niall’s wicked, approving grin.

A moment later, he feels the bed dip and the other Omega squirms in between Louis and Zayn, shifting around so they’re facing each other with and Alpha on either side. Liam sidles up next to Harry, and for the first time in days Louis falls asleep felling warm, safe, and _happy_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexxxxxxyyyy time :)))
> 
> Haha. So! I know this is kind of short, sorry about that. I just wanted to let you all know this is the last of the stuff I already had written. The next few chapters I'm still editing, and should be up soon, but the super speedy updates are coming to an end. So I apologize about that!
> 
> But I'm really excited for where this stroy is heading, and I think you will all like it, too!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
